


A Dor de Uma Traição

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: A lot of surprises, Action, And broken hearts, But there is love in the air, Comedy, Gen, Mexican Drama Soap Opera, Mob Movies, Too many cliches at dialogues, people die, some profanities
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando se mistura novela mexicana, Saint Seiya e filmes de máfia. Bastou uma conversa no MSN e uma mente insana em ação. Escrita entre Maio de 2004 e Maio de 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

MENTES INSANAS PRODUÇÕES, EM PARCERIA COM TELEVISA APRESENTA:

**A DOR DE UMA TRAIÇÃO – UM FIC/NOVELA MEXICANA**

 

 

**INTRODUÇÃO – HÁ 25 ANOS ATRÁS...**

 

Num conhecido bordel da cidade de..., na Sicília, o filho mais velho do mais famoso mafioso, Carlo “Maschera di Morte” dava entrada para mais um noite de esbórnia. A “madame” veio recebe-lo, cheia de sorrisos.

_ Que bom vê-lo. Temos uma novidade fresquinha esperando por você.

_ Florzinha nova?

_ Recém colhida. Seduziram a cabrita lá nos montes onde ela foi criada, o pai lhe deu uma surra e a colocou pra fora. Só tem 15 anos, mas é um xuxu...

_ Aonde escondeu?

_ No meu quarto, oras. Pode ir lá ver. Mas vai te custar o dobro, afinal é quase virgem...

_ Se fosse virgem, valeria o dobro. Vamos ver o tal pitéu, se me agradar, posso ser generoso na gorjeta.

No quarto da Madame, encostada na janela, uma jovem esperava. Carlo sentiu-se enrijecer de prazer só de olhar pra ela. Tinha os seios fartos, espremidos num vestido justo e decotado, a cintura fina e os quadris arredondados.

“Nasceu pra fazer os homens felizes”-  pensou ele, passando a língua nos lábios.- “Vamos ver se é quase virgem mesmo...” – E fechando a porta do quarto, abriu o zíper da calça. A menina arregalou os olhos e se aproximou. Ajoelhando na sua frente, “rezou” direitinho, com a boca devidamente cheia.

“Virgem? Pois sim! Ou nasceu sabendo ou já ta com uma boa quilometragem. Como é boa, _cazzo_! Se for boa deitada, vale uma boa gorjeta, sim.” E puxou-a pelos cabelos.

_ Deita!

_ Não!

_ Como não?

_ Não! É o que estão esperando que a gente faça... Deitar naquela cama, que tem um alçapão embaixo. Embaixo tem uma armadilha, pra matar você. Eu sou apenas uma isca...

_ Aquela vaca! Me traindo assim... Espere, como vou saber que posso confiar em você também?

_ Eu tiro você daqui e você me tira também. Se eu te trair no meio do caminho, pode me matar com este abridor de cartas. Senão, você me deixa viver minha vida...- disse ela, entregando um punhal fino nas mãos dele.

_ Trato feito! Mas você está traindo sua “patroa”, não?

_ Que mane patroa. Ela me comprou do _cornuto di mio zio,_ que se aproveitou da minha expulsão de casa pra me comer e vender pra esse bordel. Ele me paga!

Carlo riu. A menina tinha fibra!

_ Quantos anos você tem? E como se chama?

_ Tenho 15 anos. E pode me chamar de Pipe. Eu era conhecida assim em casa, Pipe Magdalena.

_ Temos um acordo então, Pipe Magdalena. Eu me vingo dos que me traíram e depois te ajudo a se vingar do teu tio.

Pipe olhou praquele jovem um pouco mais velho que ela, mas que tinha uns olhos muito frios e acreditou nele. Saíram devagarzinho pela janela, desceram a escada de incêndio até a rua. Carlo deu um telefonema, logo o bordel estava cercado de gente de “ _mala cara_ ”, os piores da cidade. Voltaram a subir as escadas, um punhado subiu na cama e começou a pular, como um casal trepando. A cama caiu num alçapão direto no porão, onde meia dúzia de homens armados esperavam pelo casal. O que acharam foi a morte. Dias depois, um homem foi morto misteriosamente nas montanhas, com a palavra “vingança” escrita na testa. Com o pensamento em novas traições, a _famiglia_ de Carlo “Maschera di Morte” fez uma limpeza na cidade, trazendo terror aos moradores. Ele só confiava em Pipe, a qual ensinou muita coisa na arte do amor. Ela, por sua vez, era seus olhos e ouvidos, um verdadeiro cão de guarda. Depois de um ano juntos, ela anunciou que ia embora, cuidar de sua vida. Foi a única vez em que ele disse “não” a ela, pedindo-a em casamento.

_ Carlo, eu sou uma perdida, sem família... Seus pais devem estar planejando um casamento com a filha de outra _famiglia_ , para unir forças... Eu não sirvo pra você.

_ Dane-se o que eles estão planejando. Eu sei o que é melhor pra mim, e esse melhor é você, florzinha.

Por incrível que pareça, o futuro sogro aprovou o casamento e sugeriu que eles fossem embora da Sicília, ficando o encargo de fazer a união das famílias para o filho do meio. Carlo apavorava tanto a máfia local com sua frieza e crueldade, que o pai temia um extermínio. Foram se estabelecer no México, na cidade de... Disfarçado como um poderoso industrial, Carlo estabeleceu bons contatos, derrubou os pequenos escroques locais e fundou sua própria _famiglia_. Tiveram três filhos, Enrico Shiryu, Nielle Lucrecia e Penélope Maria. Conforme os filhos cresciam, Carlo começou a se cansar da história de crimes e resolveu mudar de cidade, indo se estabelecer no outro lado do país, como estancieiro. Levou Pipe e as crianças para a fazenda e ensinou a mulher tudo que ela precisava saber sobre escrituração. Ela ficou satisfeitíssima, porque tinha saudades dos animais de criação. No dia em que foi fechar a casa da cidade de vez, Carlo levou seis tiros e morreu. Shiryu já tinha 18 anos, a idade pra se tornar chefe de _famiglia._ Pipe proibiu os cunhados e os “sargentos” de tocarem no assunto com ele e queria continuar criando-o pra ser um garoto comum. Mas logo um chefe o procurou para oferecer-lhe o posto. Recusou, brigou com a mãe e saiu de casa, para fazer sua própria vida, a seu modo. A história começa depois de quatro anos da morte de Carlo, quando Shiryu já está casado e trabalhando numa cantina, hipotecada, mas sua. Sejam bem vindos a “A dor de uma traição...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duas irmãs, tão diferentes no gênio... E Ikki sendo o cafajeste da vez. Ele fica bem de vilão mexicano, não fica?

CAPÍTULO 2 - AS MENINAS...

 

Durante os quatro anos que se seguiram à morte do pai, Enrico Shiryu lutou sozinho para abrir o seu caminho no mundo. Ele não aceitava ajuda da mãe nem dos tios ou de qualquer um que estivesse envolvido com o passado, que ele qualificava como “vergonhoso” da família. Teimoso, inteligente, foi abrindo algumas portas e fechando outras à sua passagem. Encontrou por esse caminho uma descendente de italianos igualmente persistente e sábia, que lhe deu sua compreensão, amizade, apoio e amor... Ao final dos quatro anos, num encontro entre Pipe e Shiryu, o filho lhe confessou o desejo de casar-se com Giovanna Andréia.

_ Parece uma boa moça... Se você a ama e ela lhe faz feliz porque não? Além do casamento, quais são seus planos para o futuro?

_ Bem, eu já terminei a faculdade de administração de empresas e agora eu gostaria de montar meu próprio negócio.

_ Como o quê?

_ Algo como um pequeno restaurante, uma cantina... Andréia e eu gostamos de cozinhar, talvez a gente devesse dividir esse talento com o mundo...

_ De quanto você precisa?

_ Mamãe, por favor... Nossos encontros sempre termina em brigas por causa disso...

_ Ay, caramba... Termina em briga não é por minha culpa, não. Afinal acho que as mães fazem essa pergunta aos filhos, todas querem ajudar. O problema é que as outras mães não têm um filho tão puxado ao pai, orgulhoso até dizer chega...

Enrico Shiryu só sorriu.

_ Veja bem. Uma proposta para atender aos nossos interesses mútuos. Eu te ajudo e você não aceita o dinheiro “sujo” do seu pai. Eu entro como investidora, você monta uma pequena cantina. Daí você me paga, conforme ela for dando lucro. Depois, se o negócio for bom, você expande sozinho. Que tal?

Shiryu ficou olhando para os olhos castanhos ansiosos de sua mãe. Brigavam muito, mas se amavam. E não dava pra voltar atrás e mudar o passado de seu pai. Ele foi o que foi e como pai, tinha sido um bom pai... Mas não dava pra negar os seus crimes... Enrico suspirou. Era sua família.

_ Feito, dona Pipe Magdalena. – estendeu a mão. – Somos sócios, de agora em diante. Mas vai aceitar o dinheiro de volta, com juros e tudo. Mãe, e as minhas irmãs?

Foi a vez de Pipe suspirar... O que aquele filho lhe dava de preocupações por estar distante não era nada em comparação às preocupações que suas filhas davam perto.

_ Nielle continua terrível. Pois ficou noiva do tal Salvador Hyoga, mesmo não gostando dele. E acredita que Penélope me enfrentou, dizendo que ou fica com o tal Ikki Manuel Melendez Rodrigues por bem ou foge de casa com ele...

_ Quer que eu fale com elas, mamãe?

_ Não, meu filho... Vocês são todos farinha do mesmo saco, herdaram o gênio suave do seu pai. Quando decidem que querem – ou não querem – alguma coisa, ai de quem se interpuser no caminho.

_ Eu também não vou com a cara daquele Ikki Manuel. Mas a Penélope Catarina é uma moça ajuizada, mãe. Ela deve saber o que está fazendo...

_ HAH! Sua irmã caçula é uma pateta apaixonada. Ela não tem um décimo da malícia e experiência da Nielle. Como o mundo é injusto. Uma com tanto outra sem nenhum tino amoroso. Eu vou deixar correr até aonde eu verificar que meu bebê não vai se machucar gravemente. Ai daquele estancieiro bigodudo se fizer algo para a Penélope. Eu arranco aquele “moustache” com uma pinça, pêlo a pêlo.

_ Mãe... você às vezes me assusta... – riu Shiryu. – Me faz pensar se a verdadeira Maschera di Morte não seria você, ao invés de papai.

Riram juntos, terminando o lanche e apreciando a companhia um do outro.

 

Enquanto isso, na casa de Pipe, uma morena escultural desceu as escadas pisando duro e entrou na sala demonstrando irritação.

_ MARIN AMÉLIA!!

_ Chamou, patroazinha Nielle?

_ Não, sua idiota. Eu espirrei e seu nome saiu sem querer. Lógico que eu chamei. Onde está minha mãe?

_ Saiu. Não disse aonde foi, nem quando volta...

_ Foi dirigindo ou pediu para o motorista leva-la?

_ Nem uma coisa nem outra. Foi com o carro dela, mas o secretário cor de rosa é que foi dirigindo.

_ Afrodite foi dirigindo? Então Benito Aioros está em casa? – a empregada acenou afirmativamente. – Mande-o vir aqui. E rápido, lesma. Não tenho o dia todo.

Amaldiçoando aquela viborazinha em pensamento, Marin Amélia foi chamar o motorista. Benito Aioros estava na cozinha, xavecando a cozinheira enquanto tomava um café, mas ao ouvir o recado da arrumadeira se levantou, colocou uma bala de canela na boca e foi atender.

_ Sim, senhorita?

_ Preciso sair. Quero o carro pronto em dois minutos.

_ Ao seu dispor, senhorita. Posso perguntar aonde vamos?

_ Eu tenho a tarde livre. E você?

Aioros sorriu. Era a senha para uma tarde de romance com a patroazinha fogosa.

_ Sua mãe não me deixou nenhuma instrução.

_ Pois eu tenho algumas para você. As darei no carro. Só vou pegar minha bolsa.

“Imagino que sim...” – Estarei aguardando lá fora, senhorita.

 

Enquanto o Rolls Royce saía pelos portões da mansão, um Porsche azul entrava, trazendo o famoso noivo bigodudo de Penélope. Ikki buzinou para o carro da futura cunhada pensando: “Está indo dar pra quem agora, cascavel? Se eu tivesse um pouco mais de intimidade com aquele seu noivo babaca eu contaria umas histórias a ele...” Ikki Manuel fez a volta no pátio da mansão, colocando o carro na sombra. Deu uma olhada ao redor, não vendo também o BMW da mamãe... “Ótimo, não tem ninguém em casa... Hora de cevar um pouco mais a minha patinha... Se eu emprenhasse aquela boba, eu cavaria logo o casamento e tudo se resolveria. Mas Penélope Catarina não é Nielle Consuelo. Pra abrir aqueles gambitos é preciso um pouco mais de lábia.”

 _ Mas charme... – disse Ikki para si mesmo ao abrir a porta do carro, passar a mão no famoso bigode e sorrir para o espelho lateral – é coisa que não me falta.

Ikki Manuel tinha bons motivos para querer apressar seu casamento com Penélope Catarina. O seu haras estava dando mais prejuízos que lucros há algum tempo, o que não impedia o orgulhoso mexicano de manter seu padrão de vida luxuoso. Seu irmão Shun Daniel continuava seus estudos nos Estados Unidos normalmente, sem desconfiar de nada... Mas a esperança de salvar as aparências estava depositada nos ombros da filha caçula de Pipe Magdalena.

_ Às vezes eu me pergunto se não teria sido mais conveniente ter seduzido a viúva logo de início... Ela não teria oposto muita resistência, creio eu. Aquela mulher não deve estar acostumada a ficar sem um domador muito tempo e fica perdendo tempo com aquele secretário boiola que a acompanha o dia todo... Eu já estaria com a mão na grana e naquelas carnes fartas, unindo o útil ao agradabilíssimo, em vez de ficar fingindo ser um Romeu apaixonado. Que saco! Bem, hora do show!

Penélope Catarina tinha ouvido o carro do noivo entrar no pátio da mansão e descera as escadarias correndo ansiosa, as faces coradas de satisfação. Ficou nas janelas da biblioteca a observa-lo, achando, não pela primeira vez, que ele era lindo, um pedaço de mau caminho e afastando o pensamento incômodo de que ela não o merecia.

_ Talvez ele tenha se cansado das mulheres atrevidas que povoam a vida dele e queira realmente se assentar, afinal todo homem tem a sua hora de virar homem de família, responsável. Eu farei de Ikki Manuel um homem de família...

_ Senhorita Penélope Catarina, o senhor Ikki Manuel está aí para vê-la. – informou Marin Amélia, com irritação mal disfarçada. Mas a patroazinha estava com a cabeça nas nuvens pra perceber.

_ Oh, sim? Leve um cálice de vinho para ele se refrescar que eu já irei em seguida... – respondeu Penélope, tentando refrear a vontade de correr imediatamente para os braços fortes do noivo. – “Não, eu tenho que ser comedida, não posso imitar as vagabundas a que ele está acostumado”.

_ Sim, senhorita – respondeu Marin Amélia, fechando a porta. “E vou por veneno de formiga no vinho, praquele folgado que se acha o dono do mundo nunca mais passar a mão em mim. Como pode? Um cachorro daqueles namorar uma pessoa tão doce quanto minha patroazinha Penélope? Ele é o par ideal para aquela outra vaca da irmã dela... Enfim...”

Ikki aceitou o cálice de vinho, deu outro beliscão na empregada e ficou esperando a noiva entrar. Sorriu pra disfarçar o desgosto: de maquiagem leve, vestido simples e rabo de cavalo, Penélope Catarina parecia uma noviça recém saída do convento. “Porque raios ela não toma umas aulas com a irmã dela? Com certeza vai estar cheirando a sabonete de luxo, parecendo uma enjeitada que os patrões estão criando, não a herdeira de milhões. Enfim, pelos milhões, eu me sujeito a qualquer coisa...”

_ Meu amor, eu estava aqui esperando por você impaciente. Cada minuto sem ver seus olhos é uma tortura inominável ao meu coração apaixonado.

_ Oh, Ikki Manuel, você é tão gentil... – respondeu ela, enrubescendo.

Ikki teve que se contentar com um beijo meio selinho, porque a virgem filha de Pipe Madalena não sabia beijar de boca aberta e entrelaçando os dedos nas mãos manicuradas mas de unhas curtas dela, foi “namorar” no balanço do jardim.

Enquanto Ikki Manuel trabalhava na sua farsa de noivo dedicado, o BMW de Pipe Madalena entrava na mansão e era cuidadosamente estacionado. Afrodite, o braço direito dela, desceu do carro, sua presença alta e forte sempre impressionava quem o visse. O cabelo farto e comprido tinha a franja presa num pequeno rabo de cavalo, os olhos azuis piscina protegidos por grandes óculos escuros. Sabia artes marciais, era campeão de tiro, sabia falar mais de quatro línguas, Pipe o adorava.

“Mas só tem um defeito que anula todos os outros: é gay!” riu Ikki do seu lugar.

Afrodite rodeou o carro e carregando a agenda e a bolsa de Pipe, abriu a porta para ela, dando-lhe os dedos para ajuda-la a descer, beijando-os. Se Pipe Madalena o adorava, com certeza não era na mesma proporção da devoção de Afrodite. Ela o tinha encontrado na rua, após ele ter sido espancado por um cliente. Levara o então garoto de 16 anos para um hospital, o recebera em casa, dera-lhe estudo e oferecera-lhe uma nova vida. Desde então, ele virara sua sombra, a protegendo e seguindo onde quer que fosse. Eles olharam desgostosos para onde Penélope Catarina estava sentada e só responderam ao cumprimento deles por consideração a ela... O mordomo abriu a porta da mansão, sorriu para eles, piscando disfarçadamente para Afrodite. Este ficou imediatamente vermelho, torcendo para que a patroa não virasse a cabeça naquela hora... “Maldito garanhão, o que ele está pensando? Que eu sou uma variação do cardápio dele? Será que as empregadinhas do quarteirão já não estão mais bastando para o Shura?”

Pipe, que tinha visto tudo, ria interiormente, adivinhando que seu secretário-guarda costas e melhor amigo estaria vermelho feito um pimentão. Mas franziu a testa: “Mas meu mordomo é um mulherengo. Será que ele só está brincando ou será que ele está procurando uma aventura? Não o deixarei machucar o Afrodite. Penélope Catarina e Afrodite são da mesma cepa. Românticos demais para este mundo...” E suspirou.

_ Senhora? Está se sentindo bem?

_ Oh, sim, meu querido. Tenho mais algum compromisso pra hoje, Afrodite Guillermo?

E todos os pensamentos se voltaram apenas para a agenda de Pipe Madalena.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Vixe, desencantei o segundo capítulo. Agora só vou viver para acabar este fic, que ta passando da hora. A Penélope Catarina nem é mais tão louca pelo Ikki assim...eheheeh. Desculpas aí, gente, pelo Shura, mas é que a Pipe Madalena já tinha usado o Carlo “Maschera di Morte” no início... E ninguém fica sozinho nas novelas mexicanas.


	3. Os garotos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agora é hora de apresentar as histórias paralelas...

**OS GAROTOS...**

 

Ikki estava fazendo ainda sua representação de bom moço, quando um ronco de motocicleta os avisou de que alguém se aproximava.

-Pelo som, deve ser o Salvador Hyoga. – avisou Penélope.

“Então o noivinho pato se aproxima... E a vagabunda nem está aqui para recebe-lo... Daria tudo para saber com quem ela está se esfregando agora. Só para ter um bom trunfo nas mãos.” Pensou Ikki.

Uma bela Harley Davidson clássica parou ao lado dos carros e um rapaz alto e magro se ergueu. Tirou o capacete, revelando belos cabelos alourados. Os tranqüilos olhos azuis se escondiam atrás de óculos Ray-ban. Sorriu para a irmã da noiva, franzindo discretamente o nariz ao avistar Ikki ao lado dela “A fera está ao lado da bela, procurando a melhor maneira para devora-la... E ela nem desconfia... Se fosse mais esperta como minha Nielle Consuelo Lucrecia, não se deixaria enganar dessa forma... Enfim, não é pra qualquer um ter uma noiva como a minha...” todos esses pensamentos rodaram pela mente de Salvador Hyoga ao se aproximar da porta da mansão.

Shura também tinha ouvido o ronco da motocicleta e assim que Hyoga já estava na soleira abriu a porta, sorrindo:

- _Buenas tardes, señor_ Hyoga. Madame está na biblioteca, tomando um refresco. Convidou o _señor_ a acompanha-la...

- _Gracias_ , Shura. E mademoiselle Nielle?

-Oh! Saiu... Não disse aonde ia, mas talvez Madame saiba. Seu capacete, _señor..._

 **-** _Si, gracias_. – deu o capacete para o mordomo guardar e o acompanhou até aonde estava a dona da casa.

-Salvador, _carino mio_...- saudou Pipe Magdalena com um sorriso. – Que bom que veio. Aceita um chá, suco? Prove destas bolachinhas, as meninas na cozinha fizeram agora à tarde, estão ótimas... Pena que quando cheguei, Nielle não estava... E pra variar, não deixou recado. Mas já deve estar retornando. Você avisou que viria?

-Um chá, por favor. Sem açúcar, com creme e limão. Não, estava aqui perto, visitando um amigo, resolvi esticar até aqui.

-Conhecido?

-Talvez. Sabe o florista que fica na outra esquina, da travessa que dá para o parque?

- _Oh, si, si..._ Ele tem sempre flores belíssimas, além de ser extremamente simpático. O nome dele é... Ele me disse uma vez... Lourenço?

-Camus Lourenço, sua memória é excelente, _señora_. Sim, somos amigos de infância, apesar da diferença de classe social. A família dele sempre trabalhou, o pai era jardineiro, incutiu no filho o amor pelas flores. Agora, Camus está trabalhando duro para abrir sua própria floricultura.

-Que maravilha! Deve conseguir em breve, porque sua banca está sempre vazia no final da tarde...

-A _señora_ é muito observadora...

-Não se vence nos negócios sendo lerda de raciocínio e curta de visão, _carino_. Ouço um carro que se aproxima. Deve ser Nielle. Shura! – Pipe tocou uma campanhia – Assim que minha filha entrar, informe-a que seu noivo está na biblioteca e estamos esperando por ela para lancharmos.

- _Si_ , Madame. – o mordomo se curvou brevemente e foi para a porta, pensando “A vadia vai querer subir pra tomar um banho, lógico. Não se recebe um macho cheirando a outro... _Cornuto_! Se fosse comigo, ela não faria um décimo do que faz com ele... Enfim...”

Foi a decisão de Nielle Consuelo Lucrecia. Pediu para avisar a mãe e ao noivo que iria tomar um banho primeiro porque tinha chegado suada da rua. Mas seria breve, porque estava morrendo de saudades do noivo... Ikki só não foi embora porque esperava ser convidado para jantar, mas já estava entediado com aquele namoro de pegar em dedos e beijos castos. Quando Nielle entrou na biblioteca, Pipe Magdalena pediu licença e saiu, para dar mais privacidade aos noivos... Hyoga sorriu, Nielle piscou e nem bem a porta foi fechada, colou seu corpo ao loiro, esfregando-se nele:

-Saudades, amor...

-Eu também... Vamos trancar a porta?

-Nhaaaaa, deixa aberta... Dá mais emoção...

Pipe Magdalena enquanto isso pedia a Afrodite Guillermo que colocasse na agenda uma passada na banca de flores de Camus Lourenço.

No aeroporto da cidade, um rapaz de belos cabelos castanhos e olhos doces desembarcava, suspirando:

- _Hola, ciudad querida_! Não me agüentava mais de saudades... Meu irmão vai ficar surpreso com minha chegada. Onde será que se enfiou aquele meu empregado desmiolado? – e virou a cabeça procurando alguém.

-Shun! Shun Daniel! Aqui! – gritou alguém, acenando com um chapéu de vaqueiro.

-Ay, lá está ele... Oras, Seiya Augusto, achei que você não vinha me buscar.

-Ara, patrão. O senhor mandou eu vir, eu vim, certo? Nem precisei dar sastifação lá no haras, pruque ta todo mundo ocupado e o seu irmão foi noivar, então vamu rapidinho que ninguém nota que faltou uma caminhonete...

-Ele ainda não se casou com a tal Penélope Maria Catarina?

-Oi, patrãozinho, inda não. A moça mesmo não ta com pressa, sabia? Seu irmão chega sempre soltando fogo pelas ventas depois que encontra com a _mujer_ lá dele... Parece que ele não consegue muita coisa com ela...- e deu uma cotovelada no patrão, para salientar o “muita coisa”.

Shun Daniel riu, mais do jeito simples do seu vaqueiro favorito. Ele também tinha uma noiva, Graça, que estava esperando ele voltar com um diploma pra casarem. “Nesse caso, sou eu que não tenho muita pressa...”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Mais personagens e seus enredos... A novela vai se complicando...


	4. Complicações

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikki Manuel está bem enrolado com a máfia e Shun Daniel com a noiva. Eita família complicada.

CAPÍTULO 4 - COMPLICAÇÕES...

 

Depois das bagagens postas na caminhonete, Shun Daniel ficou ainda ouvindo o tagarelar de seu empregado, pensando no que faria a seguir. Tinha duas opções, nenhuma exatamente do seu agrado: ir ao encontro da eterna namorada Graça Aparecida Silva y Silva ou enfrentar seu mal humorado irmão, que faria mil e uma perguntas sobre o porquê de ter vindo pra casa mais cedo. Shun Daniel franziu a testa – às vezes parecia que Ikki Manuel escondia alguma coisa dele, fazendo-o ficar longe de casa a maior parte do tempo. Não que ele não gostasse da companhia da Gracinha, mas ela sempre dava um jeito de tocar num assunto que ele não gostava muito : casamento.

“Eu fui apressado e deixei ela insegura... Ay, essas moças mexicanas... Não encaram o sexo antes do casamento como as americanas... Educação provinciana...”

Pra se distrair, resolveu falar um pouco com Seiya Augusto, pra ver se ele respirava:

-E as _chicas_ , Seiya Augusto? Continuam caindo no seu colo feito tangerinas maduras?

-Olha, patrãozinho, não é pra eu me gabar não, mas... continuam! Num tem um baile que eu termino sozinho e de mau humor...

-Você continua torrando todo o seu dinheiro nos finais de semana com mulheres, Seiya?

-E tem coisa melhor nessa vida, patrão? Enquanto eu for jovem e cheio de vida, quero mais é me acabar com a mulherada... Quando eu não puder mais, daí eu penso no que fazer...

Shun Daniel sorriu. Filosofia de vida profunda essa. Mas será que estava totalmente errada? E viu os portões do Haras Melendez Rodrigues à sua frente. “ _Estoy en casa_!”

 

 

Nem Shun nem Seiya Augusto viram um carro preto parado perto do haras. Nem era pro carro ser notado. Os ocupantes estavam esperando outra pessoa. Pacientes, aguardaram até a chegada de Ikki Manuel, prontamente fechando seu caminho e quando ele desceu para tomar satisfações, o esmurraram no estômago e na nuca, puseram dentro do carro preto e o levaram, assim como ao seu carro para um armazém abandonado. Lá, o fizeram acordar com um balde de água gelada. Ele xingou todos os palavrões que conhecia, fazendo ameaças aos seus captores, mas o sangue gelou nas veias ao ouvir uma risada conhecida soar às suas costas:

-Nossa, mas que galinho de briga nervosinho...

“Não pode ser...” e virou-se com cuidado, procurando não demonstrar o medo que sentia.

-Saga Valentim! Que prazer em revê-lo! – Sorriu, apesar da boca machucada.

-Não seja cínico, Ikki Manuel. Eu sou a última pessoa na face da terra que você teria o prazer em ver. O seu prazo está acabando e não vejo você se esforçar pra pagar o que me deve...

-Tenho meus trunfos, Valentim. Você também não está a par de tudo...

-Espero que sim... Eu até que sou uma pessoa paciente... Mas de meus sócios, não se pode dizer o mesmo... Meu irmão Kanon Vicente anda me cobrando uma atitude, e Shaka, o Virgem, está querendo muito por as mãos em você pessoalmente.

O nome do mafioso mais cruel do país fez o coração de Ikki falhar uma batida. Ele não pode evitar prender a respiração por um momento. Shaka, o Virgem, tinha esse codinome porque nunca tinha matado ninguém, seus métodos de tortura deixando as vítimas num estado lastimável, o qual a morte seria uma doce alternativa.

-Oras, Saga Valentim. Você sabe que eu estou noivo da filha mais nova de um poderoso estancieiro. Isso não é garantia de que eu vou quitar minha dívida com vocês?

Saga Valentim jogou a cabeça pra trás numa sonora e debochada gargalhada:

-Sim, conhecemos sua noiva e a família dela. Não, não é garantia nenhuma. Primeiro, que você não está casado e montado na grana ainda. Segundo, que a filha mais nova de Pipe Magdalena é quase uma noviça fugida do convento. Se ela se assustar com você pode dar adeus a esse casamento. Terceiro, que você corre mais riscos perto da Pipe Magdalena que conosco...

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Você está noivo da filha dela e não conhece sua própria sogra? – Saga comentou, sorrindo. – A mulher é o cão! Dizem que ela é a encarnação do demônio, que quando seu sogro estava vivo, quem mandava matar era ela mesma, às vezes ele nem sabia... Que ele lhe dava carta branca e...

-Uou-uou-uou. Espere um pouco. Está me dizendo que a minha sogrinha, a viúva pura e casta é uma mulher perigosíssima?

-Estou. Foi ela que treinou Shaka, o Virgem. Foi dela que ele herdou o poder que tem hoje, com a condição de não colocar ninguém da família em risco. Ah, Ikki Manuel, vai dizer que você é noivo da filhinha dela por amor mesmo? Oh, que pena, estraguei seus sonhos românticos, foi? Ikki, está passando bem? Milo, pegue um pouco mais de água, que ele parece que vai desmaiar...

“Minha sogra é uma mafiosa. É uma mulher perigosíssima... Se ela quiser, me manda executar... Mas se ela não quiser, eu fico numa boa com esses idiotas... Basta eu cair nas boas graças de Pipe Magdalena...” –e com este último pensamento, Ikki voltou a cor normal e até sorriu.

-Então a eminência parda por trás de tudo é minha futura sogra? Ela que mexe os cordões?

-A mulher tem fãs até hoje... Sempre impôs respeito, até entre os inimigos...

-Já andou tirando uma lasquinha, hein, safado?

-Só nos meus melhores sonhos... A pantera tem pata afiada, o máximo que eu cheguei perto de tocá-la foi levando uma de suas famosas bofetadas. Ah, que pulso firme ela tem, não é mesmo, Milo Roberto? Herdei esse capanga dela, forte como um touro, discreto como uma serpente, fiel como um cão. Mas eu nunca descobri de que lado está sua verdadeira fidelidade... Acredito que ela vigie meus passos...

-Então ela sabe de mim?

-Talvez... – Saga Valentim ergueu as mãos juntas, os dedos formando torrinhas. – Viu como esse noivado não lhe garante nada? Se ela quiser, ela termina com tudo e te joga na cova dos leões. Shaka agradeceria muitíssimo. Satisfaria sua psicose e ainda ele faria um favor a sua madrinha, a qual é devoto, como se ela fosse uma santa num altar. Trouxeram o carro de Ikki?

- _Si, señor_ Valentim. 

-Está em condições de dirigir? Ou foram muitas emoções para uma noite só? – Saga deu outra gargalhada maldosa. Kanon Vicente entrou nessa hora, dando um olhar frio a Ikki, que sentiu suas costas molhadas de suor ficarem geladas.

-Shaka acabou de ligar. Diminuiu seu prazo, Ikki... Paciência nunca foi o forte dele mesmo. Quer o dinheiro até o final do mês. E só. – Ergueu a mão, cortando o protesto de Ikki... – Mais quinze dias, parceiro. – Apertou o queixo do outro, olhando nos olhos dele. – Você é esperto, vai saber se virar... – Tirou a mão e dispensou-o com um gesto. – Milo! Tire-o daqui! Boa noite, Ikki Manuel... bons sonhos!

E a última coisa que Ikki ouviu foram as gargalhadas dos gêmeos malignos. Saga devia estar contando a conversa que tiveram. Milo encapuzou Ikki e levou-o de carro até o portão do haras. Depois deixou-o e foi embora com o outro capanga, Aldebaran. Ikki percebeu que suas pernas tremiam tanto, a ponto de não deixa-lo apertar os pedais... Socou o volante, irritado, a mente tentando formular um plano... Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e conseguiu entrar em casa. Todos estavam dormindo...

 

 

Enrico Shiryu abriu a porta do restaurante, aproveitando os minutos iniciais de calmaria. Lá dentro vinham as risadas de Giovanna Andréia que conversava com o cozinheiro, Dohko Luís. Shiryu o empregara por insistência da mãe, que jurava que o cara era um excelente cozinheiro de massas, o que era verdade, mas tinha mais coisa ali... O filho de Pipe desconfiava que Dohko era mesmo seu guarda-costas e informante das coisas para a mãe, mas desde que a _famiglia_ não interferia na sua vida... Já vira muitas vezes alguns conhecidos de sua mãe jantando ali. Mas comiam, pagavam e só. A cidade não registrava crimes bárbaros nem desaparecimentos, então com certeza estavam só de passagem para “missões” ou a passeio... Giovanna ria e dizia que ele era muito paranóico, mas ter um pai morto com seis tiros por ser um “capo di capi” já era uma boa justificativa, não era? Sua mãe nunca descobrira quem matou ou mandou executar seu pai... Ela tinha passado o comando a um homem de extrema confiança e se dedicado somente à estância... Mas Shiryu não se iludia... Ainda hoje, a palavra de sua mãe era lei pra muita gente... Suspirou:

-Cada um com sua cruz...

-Resmungando logo cedo, amor?

-Nanna... Sol da minha vida... Só você pra me fazer feliz mesmo...

-Oras, nem bem abrimos e você já está romântico? Geralmente isso acontece lá pelo meio da noite, depois de vários copos de vinho com conhecidos... – riu ela...

-Está querendo dizer que eu só sou romântico depois de bêbado? Dohko! Venha ouvir os insultos que sua patroa está lançando na minha cara! Diga a ela que ela não vai achar marido mais romântico que eu nessa cidade, nem que procurar com um cão farejador...

- _Dio santo! Comme_ é um exagerado! Até parece um italiano! – o rosto sorridente do cozinheiro apareceu na janela de pedidos... – _Prego_ , patrãozinho, não comece cantar agora, que me espanta os freguês. Deixa pra cantar pra tua _moglie_ mais tarde, _si?_ – e fugiu da bola de guardanapo que veio em sua direção.

- _Maledeto_ invejoso! Você tem é inveja da minha voz, ouviu?

-Não liga, não, _amore_. Mas deixa pra gastar sua bela voz mais tarde mesmo. Eu vou deixar umas músicas já escolhidas...

No final da noite, quando o movimento já estava mais sossegado, Giovanna Andréia assumia o caixa e Enrico soltava a voz no microfone do restaurante, uma voz quente e afinada, cantando geralmente músicas românticas em italiano e espanhol, fazendo a alegria dos casais que ficavam por lá...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Pronto! Quem queria saber onde eu ia colocar o Shaka, os gêmeos e o Milo, taraaan... Eles formam a máfia, os vilões que pressionam o Ikki Manuel... O que ele fará, agora que a espada está sobre sua cabeça... Ele tem um plano pra conquistar as boas graças da sogra malvada? E Shun Daniel, vai enrolar sua namoradinha até quando? Já provou do mel, agora quer cair fora? Não percam os próximos capítulos da nossa novela mexicana... A DOR DE UMA TRAIÇÃO!!


	5. O plano de Ikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qual é o plano do Ikki? E qual o plano do Shura? Todo mundo anda muito misterioso nessa novela...

CAPITULO 05 - O PLANO DE IKKI

 

Na manhã seguinte, Ikki Manuel deu bom dia a Shun Daniel sem perguntar nada. Shun estranhou, mas achou melhor nem comentar muito. Assim era melhor...

A cabeça de Ikki dava mil voltas, pensando em como agir. Subornar os empregados de Pipe Magdalena era algo meio impossível, já que todos pareciam muito leais a ela... Agora que ele sabia o quanto ela era perigosa, entendia o porquê de tanta lealdade... Era medo... Se ele pudesse chantagear alguém, tipo Nielle Lucrecia... Mas aquela era um bagre ensaboado, nunca que ia dar chance de ser pega com a boca na botija. Poderia engravidar Penélope Maria e forçar o casamento, mas só estuprando a moça... Passou a mão nos cabelos escuros, como se dessa maneira conseguisse colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

-Vai sair?

-Vou. Não me espere pra almoçar... – e pegando a chave do carro, se levantou.

Seiya Augusto estava pela enésima vez tentando xavecar a tratadora do haras, Carla Electra, mas ela o estava esnobando, como sempre:

-Moleque, ocê desiste. Eu num vô da bola pra um pé rapado feito ocê, não. Eu to estudando e quero namora alguém que tem futuro, que num gaste todo o salário num finar de semana com mulherada e num saiba nem prosear direito.

- _Hombre!_ E eu num sei prosear então? As _chicas_ ficam todas louquinhas quando escutam minha conversa... Ninguém resiste a mim, não, Carla. Só ocê...

-Num é esse tipo de conversa que eu to falando, não. E olha, o patrão ta te chamando...

-O _señor_ chamou, patrão Ikki?

-Fica de olho no meu irmão, Seiya Augusto. Ainda não pude conversar com ele, mas ta na cara de que tem caroço nesse angu. E você, moleque sem vergonha, deixa a Carlinha em paz... Ela não é dessas garotas descartáveis que você ta acostumado.

-Que é isso, patrão? Eu tenho o maior respeito pela _señorita_ Carla...

Ikki Manuel cofiou os bigodes e deu uma gargalhada maliciosa:

- _Si, si, yo conosco_ esse _su_ “maior respeito”, seu sacana!!

E pegou o carro, indo pra casa de Pipe Magdalena, a mente dando voltas sem fim.

Quem abriu a porta para ele foi a copeira Marin Amélia, que estava passando, depois de deixar a bandeja de chá para Afrodite Guillermo na biblioteca.

-Ué, despediram o mordomo? Não que eu esteja reclamando de ser atendido por tamanha beldade...

“Cafajeste!”-Não, _señor_ Ikki Manuel, Shura só foi receber a correspondência na guarita, já deve estar voltando...

-Só me mata uma curiosidade, Marin Amélia. Está contente com seu emprego aqui? Você acha o salário justo pelo tanto que trabalha?

“Só o que me faltava... O que ele quer? Que eu faça confidências pra ele me ferrar com a patroa?”-Oh, _si, señor_. A patroa é justa e paga bem. Me trata como gente, não tenho do que reclamar...

“Dessa aí eu não vou retirar nada... Quem sabe com o mordomo eu tenho mais sorte?” –Sorte a sua... Nos dias de hoje é difícil achar um bom emprego com bons patrões...

-Com sua licença, _señor_ , vou avisar minha patroinha que o _seño_ r já chegou.

-E a _señora_?

-Está com Afrodite Guillermo na biblioteca. Quer esperar com eles?

-Oh, sim. Avise Penélope que estou lá.

-Bom dia, Ikki Manuel. Quer tomar café, um chá? Afrodite Guillermo estava me mostrando nossa nova aquisição, uma impressora que também é scanner e copiadora... ele nem tomou café direito hoje, só pra poder mexer nessa belezinha eletrônica...

O secretário sorriu para ela, as bochechas coradas, Pipe passando a mão carinhosamente pela cabeça dele. Depois Afrodite ergueu a cabeça para encontrar o olhar de Ikki, este se arrepiando “só vi esse olhar frio e assassino nos olhos de Milo Roberto. São da mesma safra, malditos! Eu preciso afastar Afrodite Guillermo de perto da minha sogrinha, se quiser alcançar alguma coisa.”

De repente o computador deu um sinal sonoro. Afrodite olhou para a patroa:

-Hora da sua reunião com Camus, _señora_.

-Oh, sim. Deixe o computador ligado, Nielle ficou de usar agora de manhã...

“Com certeza, tudo o que se refere à patroa, está devidamente protegido por quinhentas senhas... Mas não é por aqui que eu vou começar..” – pensou Ikki.

Shura já tinha voltado da guarita com a correspondência, parou de separar as cartas nas bandejas para abrir a porta para sua patroa e conversar com ela:

-Alguma coisa urgente pra mim, Shura?

- _No, señora_. Alguma recomendação agora de manhã?

-Fique de olho no meu futuro genro, querido. – disse ela em voz baixa, a mão alcançando o rosto impecavelmente barbeado de Shura e acariciando-lhe o queixo. – E procure não beliscar meu secretário quando sairmos, está bem? Ele quase não conseguiu dirigir depois da última vez. – Beliscou-lhe a bochecha, piscando.

Shura ficou vermelho, mas sorriu. Era divertido incomodar Afrodite Guillermo, sempre tão controlado e ao mesmo tempo, fazer ciúmes para a outra arrumadeira, Shina Regina. Ela já andava irritada, por achar que estava sendo trocada por um gay...

Afrodite já estava com todo o necessário nas mãos, parado atrás deles. O mordomo deu-lhe passagem, segurando uma mecha do cabelo comprido ao saírem. Guillermo diminuiu os passos, o coração acelerando, sentindo a mecha ser erguida. Virou meio rosto para vê-la ser cheirada e o sorriso malicioso do mordomo, antes de largar o cabelo e fechar a porta. Colocou os óculos escuros e foi abrir a porta para Pipe Magdalena. Ela percebeu que a mão de dedos longos tremia:

-Ele fez de novo?

-Não.

-O que ele fez agora?

-Nada... oh, está bem... tocou no meu cabelo...

-Ele sabe que te incomoda, por isso te irrita... Não leve tão a sério, querido. Ou você está me escondendo algo?

-Tipo o quê, _señora_?

-Tipo se apaixonar por ele... Afrodite, por favor, ele te magoaria e eu teria que mata-lo. Não se encontram mais mordomos tão bons quanto o Shura por aí hoje em dia...

 Afrodite riu alto, mas sabia que ela estava falando uma verdade na brincadeira... E ficou calado, enquanto manobrava o carro para sair da mansão. Logo paravam na banca do florista:

- _Buenos dias, señora_ Pipe. O que vai querer _hoy_?

- _Buenos dias_ , Camus Lourenço. Hoy aquelas rosas amarelas ali... Mas eu gostaria mesmo era de conversar com você.

-Estou ao seu dispor, _señora_.

-Fiquei sabendo que você deseja ampliar os negócios...

-Si, é meu desejo... sonhos de adolescência... meu pai diz que eu sou ambicioso, mas que mal há em querer melhorar?

-Nenhum, desde que não prejudiquemos outros com nossa ambição... O que eu lhe venho propor, Camus, é uma sociedade... Eu entro com o dinheiro e você com a idéia – ou as idéias – assim que você ampliar de acordo com seu desejo, vai me pagando.

-Parece bom demais pra ser verdade, _señora,_ sem querer ser ingrato ou desconfiado ao extremo... Porque faria isso?

-Porque eu já fui pobre e se estou onde estou hoje, foi porque alguém acreditou em mim... Gosto de fazer o mesmo pelos outros... Ajuda a redimir alguns dos meus pecados...

Os olhos azuis e os castanhos se encontraram por algum tempo. Depois Camus Lourenço estendeu a mão:

-Sim, _lo creo. Que tienes bon corazon, no que tienes tantos pecados asi_ , que precise expurga-los... O que preciso fazer?

-Afrodite lhe dará as coordenadas. Ninguém precisa saber de nossa sociedade, querido. Apenas dê o seu melhor por aqui, ok?

-Nem precisava mandar, sócia... – riu o jovem, assustando levemente com a sombra silenciosa que surgiu ao lado deles... Afrodite puxou Camus para os fundos da banca, explicando os documentos que precisava e como seriam assinados os papéis. Depois pegou as flores que Pipe escolheu, pagou e saiu, esperando a patroa na porta do carro... – Ele é sempre silencioso assim?

-Você vai acabar se acostumando...

-Posso só perguntar uma coisa? Como ficou sabendo que eu queria ampliar a banca de flores? Além da minha família não me lembro de ter contado a mais ninguém...

-Um passarinho loiro me contou. Não fique bravo com ele, é tão difícil ter amigos sinceros como Salvador Hyoga hoje em dia... – e acenando, entrou no carro.

Camus ficou um tempo na calçada, olhando o carro se afastar... Depois voltou para a banca, pensativo:

“Sim, é difícil ter amigos sinceros hoje em dia... o que dirá de amigos que se apaixonam pela noiva do outro... Eu me sinto um canalha, ainda mais agora, que sei que ele se preocupou comigo a ponto de contar meu sonho à sua sogra, sabendo que ela era capaz de me ajudar... Mas eu não vou trair a confiança do meu amigo. NUNCA! Vou guardar esse sentimento a sete chaves dentro do meu peito...”

Shura terminou de separar as correspondências e foi verificar as bandejas de café da manhã das senhoritas, deixando Ikki de bobeira entre a biblioteca e o hall. Ele olhou desinteressado para as cestinhas de cartas, os olhos caindo sobre um envelope timbrado no cesto de Nielle Lucrecia.

“Timbre de hospital? Será que a mocréia está doente?”

Olhou para um lado, para outro, e puxou o envelope... Talvez fossem só exames de rotina, ou... Levou o envelope para a biblioteca e destapou o bule de chá de Afrodite Guillermo. Ainda estava fumegando. Colocou o verso do envelope na fumaça e deslacrou. Abriu, passando os olhos... Eram resultados de check-ups mesmo. Nas primeiras folhas nada demais, mas nas próximas... o que estava escrito fez os olhos azuis de Ikki Manuel se arregalarem. Ele se aproximou devagar, olhando para todos os lados e ergueu a tampa da impressora nova. Scaneou as folhas que interessavam, tirando uma cópia xerox de todas. “Maquininha boa mesmo. Ficaram perfeitas.” Depois puxou a cola de dentro do porta trecos da mesa “Maldito gay organizado... tudo que se precisa, a disposição em segundos. Pelo menos hoje, agradeço a isso.” E colou o lacre de volta... Quando saiu da biblioteca, Shina Regina já estava levando a bandeja de Nielle Lucrecia. Ikki Manuel a chamou:

-Hey, garota! Caiu um envelope da sua patroinha amável aqui no tapete!

- _Gracias, señor Ikki_. Se eu perco alguma coisa, escuto belas palavras de minha amável patroazinha...

Os dois sorriram e Shina continuou a subir as escadas... Ikki voltou para a biblioteca, tirando as cópias do bolso e sorrindo pra si mesmo, enquanto cofiava o bigode...

“Os deuses sorriram pra mim! Nem acredito que consegui algo contra minha cunhada lisa... E coisa boa, caramba! Niellita, sua vida está nas minhas mãos... Aproveita bem esse café da manhã, porque depois vais é ter uma indigestão... huahuahuahuahua...”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Eita, o que será que o Ikki Manuel descobriu de tão grave sobre o bagre ensaboado... Oops, sua cunhada Nielle Lucrecia? Eu sei, ela sabe, mas vocês só vão saber no próximo capítulo... E o Camus Lourenço? Vai trancar o segredo a sete chaves em seu coração? Claro, ne? Senão não seria novela mexicana, sem um amor secreto... E até onde Shura vai incomodar Afrodite Guillermo? Muitas emoções no próximo capítulo de A Dor de uma Traição.


	6. Não há segredos entre nós

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikki chantageia Nielle para ajudar em seu plano mirabolante...

CAPITULO 06 - NÃO HÁ SEGREDOS ENTRE NÓS...

 

Penélope desceu correndo, o coração acelerado por ver seu amado logo de manhã e a surpresa foi maior, porque ele a agarrou logo na escada, rodando com ela e dando-lhe um enorme beijo, sinal de bom humor, algo tão raro em Ikki Manuel.

-Ooohh, posso saber o que aconteceu pra você estar de tão bom humor?

-Eu estou sempre de bom humor, minha cara. Apenas não tenho costume de arreganhar os dentes pra tudo e pra todos feito bobo.

-Já tomou café?

E foram para o jardim, de mãos dadas, conversando futilidades. Ou melhor, Penélope Catarina falando e Ikki Manuel balançando a cabeça, murmurando um “hã-hã” de vez em quando. Sua mente só voltava a seus planos para sua cunhada, tentando fechar qualquer brecha que houvesse neles.

Foi somente na hora do almoço, quando ouviu o carro da mãe voltando, que Nielle Consuelo resolveu descer. Ainda não tinha resolvido se ia almoçar ou não. Encontrou-se com seu “amado” cunhado.

-Parece pálida.

-Hoje não acordei muito bem...

-Vai almoçar conosco?

-Ah, você vai almoçar aqui? Mais um motivo pra eu pensar em fazer jejum hoje...

-No seu estado, não é muito bom fazer jejum, sabia? Você agora tem que pensar que não está mais sozinha...

Nielle abriu a boca e fechou umas duas vezes. Até que achou a voz e os movimentos. Puxou Ikki Manuel para a biblioteca e fechou as portas:

-O que você disse?

-Você escutou muito bem. No seu estado não é bom fazer jejum...

-Como você sabe do meu estado? Acabei de receber o resultado dos exames...

-Boas fontes, querida cunhada.

-Realmente boas...

-Já decidiu o que vai fazer?

-Tirar, oras. Sou muita nova pra deixar o meu corpo se estragar assim...

-Como alguém tão vivido feito você deixou isso acontecer?

-Acidentes de percurso, acho.

-Pois não acho que seja um acidente... acredito que essa oportunidade caiu do céu...

-Como assim, oportunidade?

-Eu precisava mesmo da sua ajuda, cunhadinha querida.

-E você acha que pode me chantagear com a minha gravidez? – jogou a cabeça pra trás, gargalhando maldosamente. – Ah, Ikki. Minha mãe não vai me jogar pra fora de casa porque sou uma filha desonrada... Nem meu noivo iria brigar comigo por estar grávida... Somente teria que enfrentar um casamento apressado...

-Mas seu noivo gostaria de saber que você está grávida de mais de três meses, uma feliz coincidência com o tempo que ele passou no exterior trabalhando...

Nielle até tentou não demonstrar que o odiado cunhado estava certo, mas um músculo debaixo dos olhos começou a tremer.

-Bebês nascem prematuros... – sussurrou ela, ainda tentando se firmar.

-Com unhas, cabelos e pulmões desenvolvidos? Sem falar do peso. Sou dono de um haras, conheço gestações de éguas, de quatro e de duas patas, meu bem.

Nielle rosnou e acendeu um cigarro, sentando-se e cruzando as pernas.

-Ok, reconheço que perdi. Diga seu preço, Ikki Manuel.

Ele se aproximou dela, tirando o cigarro e apagando:

-Não prejudique meu investimento. – levou a baforada que ela estava segurando. – Simples e barato, cunhadinha. Preciso que você se livre daquele cão de guarda cor-de-rosa que acompanha sua mãe pra baixo e pra cima por uns momentos. Tenho que conversar com ela em particular.

-Só isso?

-Só isso. Acredite.

Nielle franziu a testa. Parecia fácil, mas não era... Afrodite Guillermo até dormia num quarto contíguo ao da mãe, com a porta de comunicação aberta. Desconfiava-se de que dormiam juntos, mas isso era irrelevante. Como tirar a sombra da mãe por algumas horas?

-Tem uma semana, Nielle. E não sou homem de blefar...

Nielle Lucrecia se levantou de um salto, batendo os pés no chão e a porta ao sair. Foi a vez de Ikki Manuel dar uma gargalhada irônica. Nada podia dar errado agora.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: A Nielle e eu tamos perdidas agora. Como tirar o Afrodite Guillermo de perto de Pipe Magdalena? Quem será o pai do filho de Nielle? Ikki Manuel vai cumprir sua parte e não contar nada ao Hyoga Salvador? O que vocês acham?  
> Não percam o próximo capítulo...


	7. Traições

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agora a novela vai esquentar... Um capítulo inteirinho de traições, enganos e mal entendidos.

CAPITULO 07 -TRAIÇÕES

 

Depois daquele confronto com Ikki, Nielle se perdia em pensamentos. Afinal, decidiu-se que não queria mesmo pagar pra ver se era blefe e que gostaria de fazer o secretário da mãe passar alguns maus bocados e torturar um pouco a irmã patética... Foi atrás do mordomo:

-Shura!

O moreno abriu um sorriso, pensando: “ _hola_ , será que ela se enjoou do motorista e vai dar uma chance ao mordomo?” – _Si, señorita_ Nielle Consuelo?

-Você ainda anda dando em cima do secretário bichona da minha mãe pra fazer ciúmes à sua namoradinha?

Shura arregalou os olhos e só pode concordar com a cabeça...

-Só o pastel do Afrodite não se tocou ainda do truque... Vem cá, que eu tenho um plano. Vai servir aos seus propósitos e aos meus... e ainda rola uma graninha...

-No que _yo_ puder ajuda-la, _señorita_... sem me por em maus lençóis com a _señora_...

-Minha mãe nem vai ficar sabendo, não se preocupe... é só fazer tudo de acordo com meu plano... – e abaixou a voz.

Dali uns dias, enquanto Pipe Magdalena tomava banho, Shura chamou Afrodite Guillermo.

-Pois não?

-Quanta formalidade, colega. Afinal, já é quase noite, nosso turno acabou, no?

-O que você quer, Shura?

-Te convidar para um drink... no meu quarto... – e piscou.

Afrodite mudou de cor umas três vezes. Entrou quase em choque, mas Shura não deixou que ele ficasse indeciso. Puxou os dedos longos e foi levando pelo corredor. Nielle Lucrecia esperou até que desse tempo deles se afastarem de verdade e entrou no quarto da mãe. Na mesa, o Martini esperava por ela.

-Seco, uma azeitona, mexido, não batido... – sussurrou Niele, se aproximando do copo. – Agora, um sonífero fraco, apenas pra retardar suas reações.

E colocando umas gotas, mexeu a taça levemente e saiu do quarto. Pipe saiu do banho, estranhando a falta de Afrodite enquanto bebia seu Martini. Ele sempre a esperava para massagear-lhe as costas... Enfim, alguma coisa o distraiu “ou alguém...” sorriu ela, comendo a azeitona. De repente, sentiu um olhar queimando-lhe as costas. Se virou para encontrar os olhos azuis de Ikki Manuel nublados de desejo, os braços cruzados, encostado no batente. Instintivamente, fechou e apertou o robe de cetim branco.

-Boa noite, Ikki. Deseja alguma coisa? O que é tão importante que lhe impediu de te esperar lá embaixo?

Ikki Manuel avaliou a futura sogra de cima a baixo. O plano da cunhada, que parecia uma grande loucura de repente pareceu perfeito. E se aproximou da “vítima”.

- _Usted_ , minha cara, me impediu de esperar lá embaixo.

-Como? Bebeu, Ikki Manuel? Perdeu a noção de respeito? Sua noiva está no quarto aqui perto...

- _Ahora,_ nada mais me importa, Pipe Magdalena. Eu sou um macho jovem, de apetites fortes, que faz tempo não são satisfeitos. E acredito que o mesmo acontece com você, já que ninguém sabe de nenhum amante nesses seus anos todos de viuvez...

-Mas o que está dizendo, señor Melendez Rodrigues? Minha vida íntima não é da sua conta. AFRODITE! AFROhhhhmmm.... – uma boca voraz calou sua voz, enquanto mãos a apertavam de encontro a outro corpo.

-Não se exalte, caríssima. Ele também está ocupado no momento... – E pegando a mulher nos braços, levou para a cama, fechando a porta com o pé.

Meia hora depois, Penélope estava na janela, esperando o noivo. Nielle Consuelo desceu e destilou o veneno da segunda parte do seu plano.

-Esperando alguém, querida?

-Ikki Manuel... – respondeu a irmã, distraidamente. A voz da irmã mais velha lhe dava arrepios.

-Ué, mas ele estava lá em cima, te esperando... – disse a megera, sorrindo como uma serpente na frente do ratinho. – Quem sabe ele não está no quarto de mamãe, conversando com ela, pra passar o tempo?

Penélope Maria ficou olhando pra Nielle (que nunca foi tão Lucrecia como agora) e subiu correndo as escadas, entrando no corredor com o coração apertado. A mão na maçaneta do quarto da mãe tremeu, mas ela respirou fundo e abriu a porta assim mesmo. E viu. Viu o impossível, inacreditável, inaceitável. Seu noivo e sua mãe, nus, na cama. O braço de Ikki envolvia os seios da mulher e era visível por baixo do lençol o contorno da perna forte envolvendo os quadris dela. Tudo ficou escuro para Penélope, que precisou se apoiar no batente, ofegando. Depois fechou a porta e saiu correndo. Desceu as escadas velozmente, sob o olhar malicioso de Nielle e atravessou a porta num minuto. Nielle jogou a cabeça pra trás e gargalhou, alto e feliz. Depois se jogou no sofá e acendeu um cigarro, soprando a fumaça pra cima:

-Pois é, Ikki Manuel. Ninguém me ameaça... Eu te dei muito mais do que você vai poder lidar... – e gargalhou de novo.

Penélope Maria Catarina só diminuiu um pouco de correr na guarita, para que o vigia não a impedisse de sair, recusou o táxi que ele ofereceu sem muitas palavras e assim que sentiu fora de suas vistas, recomeçou a correr. Correu muito, sem direção e sem sentir. Começou a chover, mas ela nem se deu conta. Apenas quando se viu num beco estranho é que lembrou de sentir medo. Viu-se alvo de olhares indesejados e tentou escapar. Mas eram muitos e ela achou que ia morrer ali. Até que um carro parou ali perto e uma voz gritou:

-O QUE ACHAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO, SEUS VERMES? Larguem a señorita agora!

-Fica na tua, franguinho. – respondeu aquele que seria o líder do trio. – Essa mulher invadiu o nosso território e nós gostamos dela. Vamos nos divertir um pouco... se quiser, espere sua vez...

-E se eu não quiser? – e um click se fez ouvir. Nas mãos do rapaz que chegava, uma arma automática. Ele tinha soltado a trava do gatilho. – Sou campeão de tiro na faculdade. Se quiserem testar minhas habilidades, _estoy a sus ordens, amigos..._

Os rapazes se entreolharam e acharam que aquela dismilinguida molhada não valia a pena. E largaram-na no chão. O rapaz armado fez sinal pra eles se afastarem mais e puxou a garota pra si. Ajudou-a a entrar no carro e partiu, sempre sem tirar os rapazes da mira. Ao se virar pra conversar com ela, Shun Daniel percebeu que ela tinha desmaiado.

-Que coisa mais de romance barato. Rapaz salva mocinha em apuros e ela desmaia devido às emoções fortes... Bem, vamos continuar o clichê, então.

Shun levou Penélope Maria para o seu apartamento na cidade e carregou-a discretamente até o elevador de serviço na garagem. Se atrapalhou um pouco pra abrir a porta, mas logo estava no quarto, pensando se tirava aquelas roupas encharcadas da garota ou não. Foi quando ela abriu os olhos...

-Onde estou? Quem é você?

-Se lembra do que aconteceu? Eu sou Shun Daniel, te salvei de uns mal-encarados aí na rua... Você não deveria sair sozinha por aí, à noite, sabia?

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Tudo voltou a sua mente, inclusive a cena no quarto de sua mãe. Como ela pode? Como Ikki pode? Ela se guardou tanto para ele, porque ele não correspondeu às suas expectativas?

-... e você devia tirar essas roupas molhadas, antes que se resfrie. Vou arrumar umas roupas minhas e...

“Esse rapaz é tão gentil, tão cavalheiro... Porque eu não o conheci antes? Ele é tão diferente do meu... daquele homem lá... Ele está falando do quê? Oh, minhas roupas... Estou molhando todo o carpete dele...”

-Oh, estou encharcando seu carpete!

-Não se preocupe com isso... Aqui, esta camiseta minha vai ficar grande em você, mas pelo menos está seca...

Quando os dedos se tocaram, uma corrente elétrica passou por eles. Penélope agradeceu sem tirar os olhos castanhos dos olhos verdes e começou a se despir ainda mantendo o contato visual. Shun Daniel sabia que devia desviar o olhar, mas não conseguia. A garota saiu de dentro das roupas molhadas e deixou a camiseta seca do outro lado do quarto.

-Você me salvou. Gostaria de agradecer de acordo...

-Não... você não precisa...

-Você não me quer? – o olhar dela ficou triste.

-Claro que eu quero... isto é, você é linda, bem formada, mas... será que é isso mesmo que você quer? Parece meio repentino...

-Não se preocupe com isso. Sei muito bem o que eu estou fazendo... – E puxou-o para cama.

“Porque minha noiva não é decidida e segura assim?” Foi o último pensamento coerente de Shun Daniel.

Ah, vocês querem saber o que aconteceu com Afrodite Guillermo? Shura o arrastou até o quarto e praticamente o empurrando-o pra dentro, trancou a porta.

-Pra quê isso?

-Pra não sermos interrompidos.

-Shura... olha, acho que você está indo longe demais com essa brincadeira...

-Você acha? Nem começamos... – se aproximou da janela, onde haviam copos. Pegou dois, um de cada cor, colocando umas gotas de sonífero forte no copo que escolheu para Afrodite. – Prefere uísque ou xerez?

-Xerez, por favor. Sei que você e a Shina tem um caso...

-Tínhamos. Daí fizemos um acordo. Ela entrou com o pé e eu com o traseiro...

-Então, você está querendo me usar pra fazer ciúmes na arrumadeira.

-Caramba, Guillermo. É tão difícil acreditar que eu queira mesmo algo com você?

-Não me culpe por ser cuidadoso. O maior prejudicado nessa história seria você mesmo...

-Sei disso. Salud! – e bebeu o uísque de uma vez. Afrodite bebeu seu xerez devagar. Shura limpou a boca com as costas da mão, tirou o copo da mão do outro e puxou-o de encontro ao corpo. Ficaram se olhando, os olhos azuis piscinas de Afrodite completamente assustados, os verdes de Shura escurecendo de desejo. “Rapaz! Eu poderia me apaixonar de verdade por este veado. Ele é _un chico muy hermoso_... quem sabe na próxima encarnação?” – Afrodite...

Sentiu os lábios carnudos se aproximarem dos seus. A um milímetro de se tocarem, a respiração morna já na boca de Shura, o corpo em seus braços amoleceu. Shura soltou o ar que estava prendendo.

-Foi por _mucho_ pouco... Eu devia cobrar o dobro, se ele me beijasse.... – riu Shura. Colocou Afrodite em sua cama, retirando a roupa dele. Ajeitou o secretário da señora, cobriu-o e foi tomar um banho. Depois colocou uma samba-canção de seda e ajeitou os travesseiros para se manter sentado na cama. Puxou o jornal e esperou. Logo Nielle mandaria Shina chama-lo e o flagra forjado se daria... Ele ficaria com a grana e com a mulher, com certeza. Não sabia o que sua patroazinha ganharia com isso, mas pelo jeito, ia ser coisa grande...

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Ufa! Quantas emoções num capítulo só... Agora a coisa piora... Calma, Andréia, que você e o Shiryu voltam no próximo capítulo... E a noiva chifrada agora, hein? E o que vai acontecer quando Penélope perceber que traiu o noivo com o cunhado?


	8. Pequenas mas importantes revelações

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando formular um plano, lembrem-se de tentar pensar em TODAS as variáveis, inclusive contra quem vocês estão jogando. Nem sempre a pessoa é tão fraquinha quanto parece.

CAPÍTULO 08 - PEQUENAS MAS IMPORTANTES REVELAÇÕES        

 

Como combinado, Nielle Consuelo enviou Shina atrás de Shura, que ao ouvir a voz da arrumadeira na porta, jogou o jornal embaixo da cama e recostando-se melhor, disse um “entre” com falsa voz de sono. Shina Regina entrou e sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem. Shura ergueu um pouco o corpo e disse:

-O que foi, Shina?

Demorou um tempo para que ela recobrasse a voz. Respondeu, com voz mal humorada:

-A vaca está te chamando... Quer que eu diga a ela que você está ocupado?

-Não precisa, gracias... Acho que o Afrodite não vai se incomodar de esperar um pouco enquanto eu atendo nossa patroazinha...

Shina virou-se e bateu a porta com toda força. Shura gargalhava enquanto se vestia. Foi até a patroazinha para receber sua parte.

No dia seguinte, Afrodite acordou sentindo a boca meio amarga, mas colocou a culpa no vinho... Não sentia no corpo nenhum incômodo, não tinha nenhuma marca, estranhou... Achando que tinha pago um enorme mico ao desmaiar ou adormecer perante Shura, deu graças a Deus que o outro já tinha se levantado e se trocou rapidinho. Ao chegar defronte a porta de Pipe Magdalena, estranhou que ainda estivesse fechada:

-Será que justo essa noite ela não se sentiu bem? – e entrou no seu quarto, disposto a conferir pela porta de comunicação. Levou um grande susto ao encontra-la se levantando, amarrando o robe branco, deixando o noivo da filha na cama, adormecido ainda.

-Oh! Desculpe, madame... Eu não queria ser indiscreto...

-Não há o que se desculpar, meu bem... Me lembro vagamente do que aconteceu aqui... E como aposto que você não dormiu no seu quarto – Afrodite ruborizou-se violentamente- tudo me cheira a armação. Arapuca das grandes, e bem armada... Mas vou tomar um banho e vou esperar esse garoto acordar, pra que ele me diga o que pretende... É de rir, Afrodite Guillermo, que crianças queiram passar a perna em Pipe Magdalena...

-Ele não tem noção no que está se metendo, madame...

-Enquanto eu tomo banho, me conte... Onde você dormiu?

Afrodite seguiu Pipe até o banheiro, aprontou seu banho e se sentou no vaso, contando a noite estranha que teve com Shura...

No outro lado da cidade, Penélope Maria também acordava, se sentindo muito bem nos braços de Shun Daniel... Mas quando caiu em si de tudo quanto tinha acontecido e do que tinha feito, se horrorizou. E devagar, cautelosamente, saiu do abraço e se vestiu. Fechou a porta do apartamento e jogou a chave por baixo. Nem pegou o elevador, desceu correndo as escadas, para que ninguém a visse e saiu por uma porta lateral. Pagou um táxi e voltou pra casa, seu aspecto (roupas amassadas, cabelo despenteado – estamos falando de novela mexicana, cabelo sem laquê já é considerado despenteado – olhos fundos) assustando o porteiro, que balançou a cabeça ao deixa-la entrar...

“Que pena. Se fosse a outra, seria normal, ela sempre vem da esbórnia assim, mas a senhorita Penélope também? Que desgosto a madame vai ter... Nenhuma das suas filhas se comporta como senhoritas de respeito...”

Penélope se esgueirou para dentro de casa, correndo para seu quarto. Nielle Lucrecia entreviu a situação da irmã e fechou a porta do quarto, se jogando na cama, rindo da outra.

-Oh, meu Deus! Aquela era a sonsinha? Nem nos meus piores dias eu já cheguei acabada assim... A noite deve ter sido ótima! Na verdade, então, eu fiz um favor enorme a ela deixando o Ikki Manuel comer a mamãe. Fiz um favor às duas!! – sua gargalhada ressoava no quarto – Eu devia cobrar meus bons serviços prestados... Mas como eu sou hiper super mega legal, vou deixar de graça... Vou virar santa... A Santa Nielle, protetora das mulheres que precisam transar... – continuou rolando na cama, rindo... até que um primeiro enjôo a atingiu. – Maldição! – e correu para o banheiro.

Enquanto uma mulher chegava cedo em casa, do outro lado da cidade, outra saía cedo, antes que o marido acordasse. Giovana Andréia não tinha segredos para Shiryu, mas havia coisas que ela precisava resolver e que ele não podia saber...

Shun Daniel acordou com o vazio em seu abraço e ficou irritado por não ter percebido a saída da moça... Tão segura de si, com tanto calor humano, e ele nem sabia seu nome! Foi quando percebeu a mancha de sangue no lençol de baixo...

-OOOOOOH... E eu fui o seu primeiro? Como pude deixa-la escapar desse jeito? Como farei agora para reencontra-la nessa cidade tão grande?

Afrodite Guillermo acenou com a cabeça para Pipe Magdalena. Os telefonemas que ela pediu para serem dados já tinham sido executados. Ela sorriu para ele, abraçando-o e beijando-lhe a boca levemente.

-Pare de se sentir culpado. Todo mundo tem direito a uma fraqueza... Shut! Não diga nada... Pediu café para dois? Ótimo, agora fique no seu quarto e deixe a porta entreaberta. Eu vou ter uma conversinha aqui com meu... ex-genro? Qual seria a reação da minha filhinha tão pura ao saber que eu dormi com o noivo fogoso dela?

-Todas as hipóteses que eu tenho são ruins, madame...

-Posso imaginar qual sejam, querido. Vamos, sorria... Eu odeio te ver com os olhos baixos... Eu mataria agora com as minhas unhas quem armou com Shura pra te deixar assim...

-Por favor...

-Dido... Se você chorar, eu vou perder a razão. Sente-se perto da porta e escute bem. O café! Me dê a bandeja e vá.

-Sim, madame... Tome cuidado. Eu estarei por perto caso ele passe dos limites...

-Acho que ele JÁ passou dos limites ontem, querido. Mas não se preocupe. Se tem algo a mais por trás, ele vai me tratar muito bem agora... IKKI MANUEL! ACORDE!

Os cílios tremeram, ele resmungou e se virou na cama, levando alguns minutos pra perceber que aquele não era seu quarto, nem sua cama e a voz que lhe chamava não nem do seu irmão nem de nenhum empregado seu... Sorriu predatoriamente ao se virar e encontrar o olhar de Pipe.

-Hummm, pelo jeito agradei ontem... hoje já ganho o café na cama...

-Mandei trazer a bandeja pra cima porque não quero o senhor transitando pela minha casa de manhã cedo nem de roupão nem em trajes menores. Além do mais, precisamos conversar... Quanto à sua performance na cama... bem, eu fui casada com um italiano. Acho melhor nem entrarmos nos méritos da questão. – Pipe cruzou os braços.

-Latinos são todos iguais, minha cara. Quer uma segunda demonstração para convence-la que o produto nacional é melhor que o importado?

-Geralmente a primeira impressão é a que fica. Tome seu café antes que esfrie e vamos direto ao assunto. Porque seduzir a sogra e não a filha? O que eu tenho que te interessa tanto, Ikki Manuel?

Ikki cofiou os bigodes, semifechando os olhos “O mulherzinha osso duro de roer. Mas quando eu quero uma coisa, eu a tenho.”

-A filha não permite nenhum tipo de aproximação mais íntima...

-HAH! Essa não funciona, Ikki Manuel. Você transa com qualquer coisa que rebole.Vamos tentar de novo. O que você quer de mim?

-Acreditaria em amor à primeira vista?

-Paixão repentina essa, não? Ta escrito “COMA-A E DOMINE-A” na minha testa, rapaz? Se você achou que bastaria transar comigo para que eu fizesse tudo que você quer, ou você está me subestimando demais ou se achando o máximo... Talvez as duas coisas... Assim que você tomar seu café, tome um banho e saia daqui discretamente. Vou procurar abafar o caso com Penélope Maria. Não teria sentido a pobrezinha sofrer desnecessariamente.

Ikki engoliu em seco.

-Vai desmanchar o noivado?

-Bem, você nunca foi o partido ideal pra ela mesmo... Agora que eu pude ver o alcance do seu mau caratismo, digamos que suas chances de virar meu genro desceram a um grau bem pequeno... Que cara é essa? Você nem cogitou um plano B, caso não conseguisse me seduzir? Nossa, você confiava mesmo no seu taco... Querido, você é muito jovem ainda... Tem muitos truques a aprender ainda na arte de fazer amor... Pra substituir meu Carlo – e Pipe se permitiu um suspiro de saudades... – está pra nascer um uomo bom de cama feito ele... – e deixando Ikki Manuel com vontade de virar a bandeja do café em cima dela, Pipe Magdalena se levantou e foi para o quarto de Afrodite Guillermo, se aninhar no colo dele.

O estancieiro perdeu a fome, nem se preocupou com o banho, vestiu-se e saiu, feito um tufão porta afora, acelerando o carro feito um maluco. Os empregados se entreolharam e ninguém se atreveu a comentar, mas Shura pensou ao fechar a porta: “É! Se meter com minha patroa não é pra qualquer mane não...” E ao virar-se, deu com o olhar inquisidor de Shina Regina “Essa deve estar queimando o cérebro na dúvida se eu tive coragem de transar com o veado ou não... Sofre mesmo, diaba!”

-Quer alguma coisa, Shina?

-Que você vá para o inferno, espanhol!!! – e saiu, batendo os pés, ouvindo o outro se acabar de rir.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Xiii, deu tudo errado pro Ikki... Nielle ta enjoadinha, tadinha da malvada. E agora, Shun Daniel vai procurar por Penélope Maria? E a noiva dele? Aonde vai Giovana Andréia? Será que ela também trai o Enrico Shiryu? Shura vai conquistar Shina ou vai acabar nos braços da biba guarda-costas? Respostas nos próximos capítulos da sua novela favorita...


	9. Reviravoltas e decisões

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quem sai aos seus não degenera. Penélope resolveu parar de ser bobinha...

**CAPITULO 09 -** **REVIRAVOLTAS E DECISÕES**

Penélope acordou no meio da tarde, tomou banho, um lanche leve e foi procurar a mãe primeiro. Encontrou-a no escritório, resolvendo umas coisas com Afrodite Guillermo.

-Bom dia, _mamma._

-Boa tarde, minha filha. - Pipe Magdalena olhou atentamente para o rosto da filha em busca de algum sinal. Encontrou mágoa e fúria no fundo dos olhos. "Fúria é sempre bom. Significa reação."

-Eu gostaria de pedir um favor, _mamma_. Poderia me emprestar o Afrodite Guillermo pra me ajudar a fazer umas compras no shopping agora à tarde?

O citado secretário virou a cabeça da frente do monitor e olhou pra ela surpreso. Os olhos azuis piscinas brilharam de expectativa, mas a expressão séria não se desfez enquanto ele voltava à tela.

-Temos algumas cartas ainda pra digitar, mas se madame permitir...

-Madame permite, claro, meu belo. Uma tarde de vadiagem e compras é tudo que vocês dois precisam. Não tenho planos de sair. Se precisar, Aioros é um motorista cuidadoso. As cartas terminamos amanhã. Divirtam-se.

Afrodite Guillermo ficou mais surpreso ainda ao perceber que a insossa filha caçula de Pipe Magdalena contava com sua ajuda em mudar um pouco o visual "noviça" e com sua discrição em não fazer comentários... Claro que não virou uma vamp da noite para o dia, mas ninguém mais a compararia a uma santa de altar. Nielle, um pouco enciumada, teve que rir da mudança -"Devia ter aprontado com ela antes. Com certeza, arrumou um macho durante essa noite..." - e durante o jantar, como não podia mais disfarçar o desconforto diante do cheiro da comida, confessou estar grávida. Se soubesse que a mudança na irmã era muito mais que externa, notaria um brilho diferente no olhar de Penélope. A mãe ficou satisfeita e o noivo radiante.

Na manhã seguinte, Penélope foi atrás da cunhada, Giovanna Andréia...

-Você O conhece, não, cunhadinha? Onde posso encontrá-lo...

-Eu?

-Sim... Preciso vê-Lo... Tenho algo muito importante para conversar com Ele... Shiryu nem precisa saber, como sempre...

-Oh, está bem. Mas Enrico não pode saber de nada, magoaria muito o coração do meu marido saber de alguma coisa agora, depois de tanto tempo.

Satisfeita, Penélope ligou para o noivo.

-Bonequinha? - estranhou Ikki Manuel. - Er... o que você quer?

-Oras, o que eu quero? Te ver. Você sumiu de casa, não veio mais ver sua coelhinha...

Ikki piscou surpreso... aquele tipo de joguinho era coisa da irmã vagabunda, o que estaria acontecendo? E será que Penélope Maria estava se fazendo de sonsa, fingindo que não tinha acontecido nada dias atrás ou ela não sabia de nada mesmo? Pipe Magdalena não tinha posto a boca no mundo então nem desmanchado o noivado na marra?

"Questões a se pensar..." - Bonequinha, esta semana eu tô meio enrolado, mas podemos marcar pra nos ver no final de semana? Que tal um jantar aqui em casa? Assim meu irmão traz a noiva dele, ele te conhece, fica tudo em família.

-Ótimo. Fica marcado então. Ai, eu vou morrer de saudades suas até lá, _amore mio..._

Enquanto isso, um amigo sofria uma desilusão (um espinho a mais no coração apaixonado): Camus Lourenço ficava sabendo pelo próprio pai encantado que Nielle Lucrécia estava grávida:

-Foi uma marcada feia, mas eu estou feliz com o descuido. Será um menino tão lindo como a mãe...

-Espero que tenha o caráter do pai, meu amigo. Você merece. - desabafou Camus, torcendo para que Hyoga não percebesse a dualidade da afirmação. Mas o outro estava em outro planeta, se ouviu, nem percebeu.

Quando Salvador Hyoga foi embora, Camus se trancou no escritório da floricultura (é, novinha em folha, ainda meio bagunçada, mas já tinha três empregados...) se segurando pra não quebrar tudo, em sua mágoa avassaladora. Passou o braço pela mesa de trabalho, derrubando tudo que estava em cima, acertou o cinzeiro que comprou para os clientes fumantes no espelho atrás da mesa, depois caiu no chão e encostando na porta, abaixou a cabeça nos joelhos:

-Agora, grávida. Perdida pra sempre pra mim... Se eu já não podia lutar por ela magoando meu amigo, agora, então... Não posso ser o pivô da dissolução de uma família... Nielle Lucrécia... Porque? Porque não pode ser somente minha?

No sábado, Ikki Manuel pegou uma Penelope Maria totalmente diferente, com um vestido mais provocante que o habitual, o cabelo realmente penteado e maquiagem, ainda que leve. Nem acreditou, ainda mais quando foi beijado de acordo com a posição de noivo, sendo agarrado com paixão.

-Você está se sentindo bem?

-Estou ótima, querido. Apenas com saudades...

"Será que ela bebeu alguma coisa? Não, está com o sabor normal, aliás, que brilho gostoso... Vou beijá-la a noite inteira... Será que está se drogando? Essa não é minha noivinha-quase-uma-freira".

Pipe Magdalena preferiu se manter afastada, pensando nas mudanças externas e quiçá internas da filha. "Vem coisa por aí"...

No haras, Ikki levou Penélope para a sala de jogos, onde o irmão e a noiva tomavam uns drinks e esperavam por eles. Graça Aparecida os viu entrando e ao mesmo tempo que tocava o braço de Shun Daniel, Ikki Manuel o chamava:

-Chegamos! Aquele é meu irmão, Shun Daniel, nem tão bonito quanto eu, claro, mas a mulherada cai matando... Esta é a Gracinha, que insiste em tentar laça-lo... Esta é a legitima dona do meu coração, Penélope Maria...

Graça sorriu, por educação, pois odiou o tom de mofa do futuro cunhado, e estendeu a mão. Que ficou no ar por alguns momentos enquanto Shun Daniel e Penélope Maria se encaravam, extáticos...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Nhaaa... e agora? Agora... Bem, ta na hora da novela realmente começar... Camus Lourenço está se descabelando pela Nielle Lucrécia (Ta podendo, hein, filhota?)... o que vai acontecer nesse encontro entre Shun Daniel e Penelope Maria? Quando vai rolar o barraco entre a nova vamp e a noivinha cornuta? E o que Penelope Maria ta tramando? Qual o segredo de Giovanna Andreia? Não percam as emoçoes do proximo capitulo...


	10. Gênios fortes em ação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penélope também está cheia de planos... Afrodite e Shura terminarão juntos no final?

 

 

CAPÍTULO 10 – GÊNIOS FORTES EM AÇÃO

 

Após a surpresa inicial, o jantar transcorreu sem percalços. Apenas Shun Daniel e Penélope Maria trocavam alguns olhares disfarçados. Ikki não percebeu nada, mas a ciumenta Graça Aparecida ficou com os dois pés atrás. Dali dois dias, realiza-se o misterioso encontro que Penélope solicitou a Giovanna Andréa que a ajudasse. Ela foi ver Shaka, o Virgem. Penélope conta tudo o que aconteceu entre ela e Ikki Manuel e pede que a ajude a se vingar. O mafioso loiro conta que por acaso, o dono do haras lhe deve a maior grana. Então fazem um pacto. Penélope se propõe a pagar as dívidas de Ikki Manuel para que ela se torne sua única credora. Shaka aceita e combinam a troca das promissórias pelo dinheiro para dali a três dias... Modelo de discrição, Shaka sai com seus “sócios” gêmeos antes de Penélope Maria. Saga Valentim ainda comenta com o irmão, antes de entrar no carro:

 

_ _Ma comme é bella, questa figlia_ de Pipe Magdalena...

 

_Puxou a mãe – respondeu Kanon Vicente.

 

Shaka virou-se por um instante:

 

_Cuidado, _amico mio_. Porque ela é _comme sua mamma_... O que tem de bela tem de mortal... fica longe que é melhor...

 

Os dois riram antes de entrar no carro. Depois de um tempo, Penélope Maria saiu do clube. À curta distância, Shun Daniel a esperava. Sua mente tem rodado desde o jantar, pensando, pensando e não encontrando explicações. Aquela moça era a noiva que seu irmão classificava como uma “quase freira”? Aquela com a qual fez amor a noite toda e do bom? Seria dupla personalidade? Ou ela estava brincando com os irmãos Menendez Rodriguez? Era hora de esclarecer umas coisas... Assim que ela se aproximou do carro, antes que Aioros abrisse a porta, Shun Daniel a chamou. Penélope Maria se assustou, mas tentou manter o sangue frio.

 

Enquanto isso, um pouco mais longe, outro par de olhos castanhos enciumados observava a cena. Graça Aparecida, que já estava desconfiada desde o jantar, agora tem certeza. Aqueles dois tem algo. E como não é mulher de “perhaps”, já se aproxima aos gritos e parte pra cima da “rival”. Penélope, que ainda estava tentando arrumar uma desculpa plausível para Shun Daniel, nem tem tempo de reagir calmamente. É obrigada a se defender e tira forças que nem sabia que tinha. (É o sangue mafioso falando mais alto) Entre arranhões, tapas e puxões de cabelo, as duas chegam a rolar no estacionamento do clube, aos gritos de “vagabunda!”, “grossa!”, “ladra de noivo!”, “lavadeira!”, “vou te marcar a cara, biscate!”, “quero ver, sua sonsa!”, “sonsa é você, com essa carinha de inocente, sua piranha!”. Shun Daniel, horrorizado com a baixaria, bem que tenta aparta-las, mas nada consegue. Somente com a ajuda de Benito Aioros, que para de rir um pouco para segurar sua patroazinha é que o barraco teve fim. Enfiou a gata bufando ainda no carro e saiu cantando pneu. Sobrou para Shun Daniel olhar irritado para as pessoas que tinham rodeado a briga e gritou:

 

_Muito bem, cambada de desocupados! Acabou o show! – depois se virou para a chorosa e machucada Graça Aparecida – E você, barraqueira, pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?

 

-Eu que devia pedir explicações, senhor meu noivo. Agora eu tenho certeza de que você e aquela sonsa que o tonto do seu irmão acha uma santa estão tendo um caso. Há quanto tempo, hein, senhor Shun Daniel? Você me iludiu... Me encheu de promessas vãs só pra transar comigo, não foi? Depois que conseguiu, perdeu o interesse? Bem que meus pais me avisaram... Agora você vai ver. Eu vou me vingar, ah, se vou! Você não perde por esperar, seu cafajeste, explorador de virgens indefesas... – e tascou um tapão na cara dele.

 

_ Que situação!! E a Penélope saiu sem me explicar nada. Alguma coisa anda acontecendo e eu nem sei de nada...

 

Na mansão, enquanto Marin Amélia ajuda Penélope com os cortes e arranhões, Benito Aioros conta aos empregados a briga em que a patroazinha sempre quietinha se meteu:

 

_Nem parecia a _señorita_ Penélope. Uns palavrões cabeludos, _madre de Dios_ , fora que passado o susto inicial, pensei que ela fosse matar a outra. Briga feito uma gata brava, como eu nunca pensei que ela soubesse.

 

_Tem a quem puxar, querido. – riu Shina Regina. – Vai contar a _nuestra señora_ o que aconteceu?

 

_Se ela me perguntar eu tenho que contar, né? Mas imagino que a _señorita_ vai querer esconder que brigou feito uma qualquer na rua por causa do macho dos outros. Nem a “caçadora oficial” passou por isso, em todos esses anos.

 

_Por isso mesmo. O azar da nossa patroinha foi a falta de prática. – Shina Regina estava com a macaca naquele dia. O motivo? Shura andava cada dia mais solícito em relação ao “secretário cor-de-rosa”.

 

Afrodite não baixava a guarda de todo, mas estava adorando o flerte suave do mordomo, as noites que passavam juntos apenas conversando e tomando vinho na varanda ou saiam para caminhar, para ir ao cinema. Shura percebendo que se não soubesse da preferência de Guillermo, ele seria um amigo perfeito. Dirigia como um homem, era silencioso, calmo, sua figura fazendo homens e mulheres virarem a cabeça para observa-lo passando. O mordomo até tinha se esquecido do plano pra irritar a Shina, quando, num dia em que voltavam do cinema, Afrodite Guillermo escorregou no degrau da entrada e Shura automaticamente o amparou. Ficaram em silêncio se olhando, Afrodite recuperando o fôlego do susto que antecede a queda, até que fechou os olhos, suspirando. E Shura nunca conseguiu explicar o impulso que o fez diminuir ainda mais a distância entre seus rostos e as bocas. Beijaram-se na varanda, um beijo terno, de experiência, numa posição romântica (Shura segurava Afrodite como dançarinos no final de um tango). Logo o secretário se pôs em pé de um salto e saiu correndo pra dentro, apertando a boca, horrorizado. O mordomo se sentou na varanda, olhando para a lua, tentando entender a situação. “ _Ay, caramba_... como pude... _e ahora, hermano_?” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Calma, fans do Shura... Eu precisava complicar um pouquinho deste lado também... Calma... Penélope e Graça, ainda vão trocar farpas, muitas, espero que a primeira briga esteve a contento... No próximo capítulo, Penélope continua sua vingança... E vai sobrar até pra mãe. Essa menina tem futuro... (risos) Ah, sim, “dirige como um homem” não foi um comentário somente machista... Eu quis dizer que, ao contrário do que Shura pensava, Afrodite dirigia como um homem. Xingando muito, errando pacas, sem pedir informações a ninguém, etc...09/04/2005


	11. Confiança

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hora e a vez dos bilhetes anônimos. Eles sempre dão mais graça ao que já está confuso.

CAPÍTULO 11 – CONFIANÇA

 

Penélope agradeceu interiormente por nunca ter gastado o dinheiro que herdou do pai com futilidades. Deu pra adquirir as dívidas de Ikki Manuel com uma certa facilidade. Shaka, o Virgem, ria com uma satisfação maldosa ao efetuar a transação.

 

_ Nunca pensei que você gostasse tanto de dinheiro, chefe.

 

_ Gosto tanto como qualquer outra pessoa, Miro Roberto. Mas minha satisfação está além do material. É ver Penélope Maria desabrochando dessa forma. Queria ser uma mosquinha pra ver a cara daquele Melendez Rodrigues quando descobrir que agora está nas mãos da “quase freira”. Com certeza, esse casamento já foi pro brejo...

 

_ Será que ela não quis pagar as dívidas do noivo pra livra-lo da gente?

 

_ Com aquele olhar? Não, parceiro. Eu conheço aquele olhar. Já vi Pipe Magdalena dar inúmeros olhares daqueles para quem merecia a morte lenta e dolorosa.

 

Miro Roberto sentiu um frio na espinha mas ficou calado. Abriu a porta do carro para seu chefe um tantinho psicopata e dirigiu pra casa. Penélope enquanto isso ia pra casa, pensando em como contaria para o Ikki Manuel que agora era sua única credora. O pensamento de ficar com o Haras a fez lembrar que poderia outra pessoa, que não tinha nada a ver com sua vingança: Shun Daniel. Seu coração acelerou à visão daqueles olhos verdes, mesmo que em pensamento...

 

_ Ah, Shun Daniel, deve estar pensando que eu sou uma vagabunda qualquer. Porque você tinha que ser irmão justamente daquele cafajeste?

 

O cafajeste em questão andava de um lado pra outro no escritório do Haras, pensando no tempo para pagar as dívidas que se escoava e no seu casamento com Penélope. Porque Pipe Magdalena não havia ainda cancelado o noivado? Contado à filha ela não tinha ainda, com certeza. Mas porque? Vingança tardia ou...

 

_ Talvez ela tenha gostado do tratamento que eu dei nela e esteja esperando uma segunda dose... Eu sei como amansar uma gata brava mesmo... – se gabou, cofiando o bigode.

 

Foi quando o carteiro chegou e no meio da correspondência estava um envelope em branco. Ikki Manuel estranhou e abriu. Apenas uma frase datilografada no meio de uma folha dobrada:

 

“SEU TEMPO ESTÁ SE ESGOTANDO”

 

Nem precisava mais nada. Trêmulo de raiva e desgosto, Ikki rasgou a folha em pedacinhos e resolveu que precisava de um plano e bem rápido. Enquanto isso, na mansão, Penélope escutava uma conversa no jardim, sem querer. Estava atrás de Shura, para lhe perguntar algo, quando ouviu uma voz feminina irritada junto a ele:

 

_ Já estava com a faca e o queijo na mão. Tanto o seu alvo inicial quanto a donzela estão paradões na sua. Por que recuar agora?

 

_ Porque  _yo no quiero_ encrencas com  _su madre, señorita_ . 

 

_ Que tipo de encrenca? Só se você se envolver a sério com o ai-jesus dela... Não acredito... Você só tinha que seduzir o veado de brincadeira, Shura. Não se apaixonar por ele...

 

“Ah, então teve dedo da minha irmã nessa história do Ikki Manuel no quarto da Mamma... O Shura deve ter topado para fazer ciúmes na Shina Regina. Mas e o Ikki? Porque a Mamma e não eu? Tara pela sogra ou...”

 

E Penélope Maria se afastou para pensar no assunto... Shura, enquanto isso, tentava se defender:

 

_ _Yo soy un hombre, señorita_ Nielle Lucrecia!!  Não me apaixonei pelo Afrodite Guillermo. Mas não gostaria que ELE se apaixonasse por mim. Isso sim, seria encrenca com _su madre_.

 

_ Sim, sim – riu Nielle, dispensando o mordomo. – Melhor parar, antes que fique sério e minha mãe te faça casar com a biba cinderela.

 

Ao sair de casa para pegar o carro, Ikki Manuel encontrou outro bilhete anônimo, dessa vez na janela do veículo:

 

_ Arre, que hoje é dia! O que será agora?

 

“NÃO TE PESA O CHAPÉU DE TOURO QUE TUA NOIVA ESTÁ TE PONDO, TROUXA?”

 

Ikki Manuel rasgou essa folha às gargalhadas. Que piada de mau gosto, quem seria o retardado que faria uma coisa dessas?

 

_ Imagine, minha noiva, a quase freira, me traindo. Com quem, Santo Deus? Aquela não tem nem imaginação nem coragem de fazer isso...

 

E no outro lado da cidade, Salvador Hyoga encontrava um envelope em branco jogado em sua sala de estar, mas este além do bilhete datilografado continha um xerox de um exame médico:

 

“DEIXA DE SER PATO E CONFIRME AQUI QUE O FILHO DA SUA NOIVA PODE SER DE QUALQUER UM, MENOS SEU.”

 

Hyoga franziu a testa e quase rasgou o papel do exame junto com o bilhete anônimo. Mas a curiosidade foi maior e ele correu os olhos pelo documento. Fez as contas e ficou furioso. Pegou a moto e nem sabe como chegou ileso à casa da noiva. Assim que Shura abriu a porta, nem esperou ser anunciado. Já entrou gritando por ela. Nielle apareceu na escada e Salvador foi ao seu encontro, os papéis na mão.

 

_ Que gritaria é essa, Hyoga, ficou louco?

 

_ Fiquei. Ou melhor, eu estava louco. Louco de amor por você, sua vagabunda.

 

_ Que termos são esses?

 

_ O mais adequado pra tratar uma mulher vadia feito você, que engravida justamente enquanto eu estou viajando...

 

_ Quem te disse essas mentiras?

 

_ Por acaso, um bilhete anônimo... anexado ao seu exame de gravidez.

 

_ Provas falsas, meu amor. Com certeza de gente invejosa de nossa felicidade e...

 

_ Eu tenho sido cego até agora. Quanta gente tentou me avisar e eu não queria acreditar, Nielle Lucrecia. Mas tantas coisas fazem sentido agora... Está tudo acabado entre nós...

 

_ Espere, Salvador, me escute... – Ela tentou argumentar, pegando-o pelo braço.

 

Mas ele retirou o braço num puxão, como se o toque dela fosse alguma coisa asquerosa. Como Nielle não estava preparada para a rejeição, se desequilibrou e rolou a escada, num tombo espetacular. Shina Regina, que acompanhava o barraco de longe, deu um grito e foi correndo chamar Benito Aioros. O motorista achou melhor chamar uma ambulância, já que Nielle tinha perdido os sentidos. Salvador Hyoga entrou em estado de choque, foi levado para o hospital junto não sabe como. E enquanto os médicos atendiam Nielle Lucrecia, ele se afastou andando pelo hospital até entrar na capela. Ajoelhou-se automaticamente e juntou as mãos, mas seus pensamentos não eram coerentes e nenhuma oração saia de seus lábios. Ficou um tempo ali, até que os soluços o sacudiram e as lágrimas começaram a jorrar. Chorava de pena de si mesmo, de indignação, de frustração...

 

“Perdi tudo... A mulher que eu achei que me amava, não sentia nada por mim. O filho que achei que ia ter, não é meu... Oh, meu Deus, perdi tudo, tudo...”

 

A freira que ia cuidar da capela naquele dia viu aquele rapaz sofrendo tanto ali, sozinho que foi chamar o padre. Ele veio, sentou-se ao lado de Salvador Hyoga, acalmou-o, ouviu sua confissão, conversou com ele, aconselhou-o a perdoar a agora ex-noiva mesmo não ficando com ela.

 

Uma das enfermeiras veio atrás dele. Encontrou com a freirinha na porta.

 

_ Um rapaz muito bonito, não acha, irmã Tina?

 

_ Sim, estava muito chateado até agora. Chamei o padre Leonardo para ajuda-lo. Quando cheguei aqui, estava aos soluços.

 

_ Ai, coitado. Como vou contar pra ele que sua noiva perdeu o bebê?

 

_ Ele é noivo?

 

_ Sim, foi o que o motorista que o trouxe nos disse. Ficou triste? Ah, danadinha, uma freira como você não devia ficar olhando para os rapazes... – provocou a enfermeira.

 

_ Eu... eu ainda não sou freira. Sou apenas noviça. Não proferi meus votos ainda...

 

_ Por um par de olhos azuis daqueles, você bem que desistiria dos seus votos perpétuos, não?

 

_ Quem sabe?

 

O padre viu a enfermeira e chamou Salvador Hyoga para conversarem com ela. Antes de se afastarem, apresentou-o à noviça.

 

_ Hyoga, esta é a irmã Tina. Ela que foi me chamar, preocupada com seu estado.

 

_ Muito obrigado pelo seu cuidado, irmã. Se algum dia eu puder retribuir...

 

_ De nada, senhor. Só fiz o que estava ao meu alcance, só isso. Espero que sua noiva se recupere...

 

O olhar azul se entristeceu mais. Ele sussurrou “ex-noiva” e se afastou com a enfermeira. O padre colocou a mão no ombro da noviça, que olhava o rapaz cabisbaixo se afastando:

 

_ Esse vai precisar de amigos nesse momento. Agora ele está muito sozinho...

 

A irmã Tina, que na verdade se chamava Adamantina Heloisa pensou consigo mesma: “adoraria fazer com que ele não se sentisse tão sozinho... Oh, Senhor, me perdoe por estar pecando dessa forma, mas ele é tão bonito...”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Nhaaa, demorou, mas saiu. Vixe, quantos bilhetes anônimos, não? Vocês imaginam quem mandou o que pra quem, né? Nielle, vai ter bebês com outro, porque novela mexicana que se preza, o povo cai da escada e perde os babes. Agora que a corda ta se apertando em torno do pescoço do Ikki, o que ele vai fazer? Sua única “aliada” está no hospital, se recuperando do tombo e do aborto. Mais emoções no próximo capitulo de sua novela mexicana... 16/05/2005.


	12. Algumas dores e algum alívio

**CAPÍTULO 12 – ALGUMAS DORES E ALGUM ALIVIO**

 

 

Nielle acordou após algumas horas, atordoada.

 

“Onde estou? Que cheiro é esse? Argh, estou num hospital... pelo visto o tombo foi feio... Maldito Hyoga. Acho que os chifres pesaram muito, porque o corno sempre manso se rebelou...” – deu uma risadinha – “E quem será que foi o maldito – ou maldita – que me dedurou?”

 

E tentou se sentar na cama. Sentiu tontura e... que seu corpo pesava muito. Culpou os remédios e deixou pra lá. Mas ao tentar ir ao banheiro mais tarde e cair da cama, percebeu que alguma coisa estava muito errada.

 

A enfermeira que foi acudi-la teve muito trabalho, porque Nielle Lucrecia xingava muito, sacudia os braços não permitindo aproximação, estava quase histérica. Precisaram chamar enfermeiros fortes para segurá-la o tempo suficiente para lhe dar uma injeção calmante. Pipe Magdalena chegou nesse entrevero, olhando preocupada para seu fiel secretário. O médico, ofegante após a luta, pediu à mãe que lhe acompanhasse até uma sala mais calma.

 

-Bom, senhora, as notícias não são nada boas. Sinto muito...

 

-Sem rodeios, doutor. Seja claro. Meus empregados me deram uma visão por cima dos acontecimentos em casa...

 

-Sua filha caiu da escada, após uma discussão com o noivo. Se ele a empurrou ou não, não sabemos. Com o trauma, ela perdeu o bebê que estava esperando e comprimiu alguns discos da coluna vertebral.

 

Afrodite colocou a mão sobre a boca, para suprimir um gemido. Pipe apertou a mão dele, compartilhando a preocupação.

 

-Ela vai ficar paraplégica?

 

-Não creio. Mas vai precisar de muito repouso. O local é delicado. As dores serão horríveis no início. Depois que desinchar, veremos se vai precisar de cirurgia. Nada se rompeu, numa primeira avaliação, o que nos deixa muito esperançosos.

 

-Ela é tão ativa... vai odiar ficar em repouso. – comentou Afrodite.

 

-Mas é isso ou ficar paralítica para sempre. – Pipe se levantou. – Podemos vê-la agora?

 

Pipe Magdalena e Salvador Hyoga chegaram à porta ao mesmo tempo. Hyoga ficou vermelho, mas abriu a porta e lhe deu passagem. Pipe fez-lhe um carinho na face.

 

-Sinto muito por tudo, Hyoga.

 

-Sinto pelo bebê, que não tinha culpa de nada nessa história toda. Apesar de não ser meu, foi uma vida perdida. Só que eu não quero mais vê-la, Pipe. Como pode, de uma única mãe, saírem dois filhos ótimos e uma... uma desqualificada dessas?

 

-Vou relevar diante das circunstâncias, querido. Mas mesmo uma mulher feito a Nielle Lucrezia pode ser domada se encontrar o macho certo.

 

-Me chamou de frouxo, Pipe Magdalena?

 

-Você chamou minha filha mais velha de desqualificada. Acha que eu sou mãe de deixar barato?

 

Afrodite deu uma risadinha abafada no canto do quarto. Hyoga ficou mais vermelho e virou de costas.

 

-Bem, acho que você tem razão. Quando ela melhorar, pode pedir a ela que me devolva a aliança? Os outros presentes não precisam ser devolvidos.

 

-Está bem. Adeus e seja feliz, Salvador Hyoga.

 

-Serei. Que suas filhas não lhe traiam a confiança, Pipe Magdalena.

 

Nielle Lucrecia não aceitou bem a nova situação. Se pudesse teria esperneado. Entrou em depressão. Não queria ver ninguém. Até que uma visita inesperada a fez mudar de idéia. Camus Lourenço foi vê-la, com um dos maiores buquês já visto no país. Ela não teve como mandá-lo embora, apesar de ter ficado em silêncio, contrariada com a visita.

 

-Tudo bem, você está machucada por dentro e por fora, eu compreendo e aceito isso. Vou continuar vindo aqui e te aporrinhando até que você resolva reagir. Senhorita Lucrecia, a senhorita nunca foi mulher de desistir de tudo assim tão fácil. Porque entregar os pontos agora?

 

Enquanto isso, dois fatos marcantes aconteceram. Seiya Augusto comprou um bilhete de loteria que se mostrou premiado e Penélope Maria se descobriu grávida.

 

Seiya começou a tecer planos mirabolantes para o futuro, enquanto Penélope Maria resolveu ter uma conversa séria com sua mãe.

 

-Afrodite Guillermo, pode nos dar licença um instante? Obrigada, querido. Bem, querida mamãe – e a jovem carregou na ironia das últimas palavras. – Acho que está mais do que na hora de termos uma conversa.

 

“Oh, a leoazinha resolveu mostrar os dentes. Vamos ver se a leoa velha ainda tem garra pra manter a família.” –Sim, querida filha. Acho que já passou da hora, até.

 

-Nielle armou pra cima de mim e acabou se dando mal por conta própria. Mas graças a ela, eu descobri o golpe do baú que o Ikki Manuel estava armando para cima de mim.

 

-Há males que vem pra bem.

 

-Poupe-me dos provérbios do tempo da _nonna_ , mãe. O que interessa é que eu comprei as dívidas dele e agora o Haras Melendez Rodrigues me pertence.

 

-Muito bem! E o que você pretende fazer com ele?

 

-Com o Haras ou com o Ikki? O Ikki eu vou ver amargar o olho da rua. O Haras não me decidi ainda. Mas eu percebi que sou talhada para esse tipo de coisa. O meu irmão Shiryu nunca quis mexer com os negócios da família. Eu quero. Você sempre comandou tudo. Acho que é uma coisa de mulher mesmo.

 

-Quem sai aos seus não degenera. Acho bem conveniente que você esteja criando fibra suficiente para tal, minha filha, porque seu avô está muito doente lá na Sicília, talvez eu tenha que fazer uma viagem à Itália em breve. Seu irmão se abstêm de se meter nas tramas e sua irmã não está em condições. Você cuidaria de tudo pra mim, Penélope?

 

-Com o maior prazer, mãe. Basta me explicar as ramificações e o que eu devo fazer.

 

-Já que estamos tendo uma conversa séria, pode me dizer que cortes são esses no seu rosto? Parece que quando estão melhorando, você se corta de novo...

 

-São os chifres de uma vaca, que não pode me ver que já sai me pegando. Mas ela fica muito mais machucada que eu, mãe, fica tranqüila.

 

-Por que você não dá um jeito nela, mais definitivo, _carina_?

 

-Porque o noivo dela já vai perder tudo, quero que pelo menos tenha o consolo da mulher...

 

-O noivo dela não é o Ikki, é? Não estranharia que ele tivesse duas ou mais, só pra se garantir e...

 

-Não, _mamma_. O noivo dela é meu ex-cunhado, ex-futuro pai do meu filho...

 

- _Per la madonna_! Mas será possível que nessa casa ninguém nunca ouviu falar em preservativo? Vocês estão de complô pra me fazer avó, só pode!!

 

-Foi uma besteira, _mamma_ , me perdoa...

 

- _Porco cane_! Se _pappa_ estivesse vivo... _Ma, asculta_ , Penélope, cuidado, hein? Já basta sua irmã que o noivo empurrou da escada e perdeu a cria. Não vai se meter numa briga e perder o teu também.

 

-Este é meu, _mamma_. Eu o quero e ninguém, ninguém mesmo vai me tirar. Vamos ao que interessa ou não?

 

- _Va bene_. Vamos. Mas eu vou precisar do Afrodite agora...

 

Salvador Hyoga não foi mais ver Nielle no hospital, mas ficou rondando pela região. Ele precisava ver aquela noviça novamente. Talvez estivesse pecando, competindo com Deus por uma moça, mas, diacho, Deus já tinha um exército de freiras suficiente para dar falta de uma...

Irmã Tina também só pensava naqueles olhos azuis tão tristes... Daria tudo pra vê-los novamente. Não só os olhos azuis. O conjunto da obra estavam sempre em seu pensamento, abalando suas convicções.

 

Num final de tarde, ela estava indo pra casa, quando viu Salvador Hyoga parado num café. Ele também a viu, falou com o garçom que foi buscar alguma coisa e atravessou a rua, para falar com ela.

 

-Irmã Tina!

 

-Senhor Hyoga...

 

-Por favor, não me chame de senhor... acho que temos a mesma idade...

 

-Sim... – enrubesceu. Não estava acostumada a conversar com homens, fossem de qualquer idade...

 

-Por favor, me permite convidá-la para tomar um café comigo? – apontou a mesinha, onde o garçom colocava um vaso com uma florzinha.

 

-Eu... eu não gosto muito de café... – gaguejou. Adamantina se sentiu uma retardada.

 

-Um chá, um suco? Quem sabe, comer? Eles fazem uns pãezinhos de cenoura ótimos... – estendeu-lhe o braço. – Permita-me.

 

Ela sorriu “que mal pode haver num chá com pão de cenoura?” e aceitou o braço. E passaram uma boa parte da tarde conversando.

 

Carla Electra entrou no galpão e deu de cara com Seiya Augusto deitado num monte de feno, uma palha no canto da boca, mastigando pensativo.

 

-Hey! Se o patrão te ver ai, moscando, vai te mandar embora, moleque. Não trabalha mais não?

 

-To aqui pensando, _señorita_ Carla. Se a _señorita_ tivesse muito dinheiro, o que faria com ele?

 

-Você ta pensando nisso? Pensei que se VOCÊ tivesse dinheiro, não perderia tempo em gastá-lo. Torraria tudo em besteira, com certeza...

-Quando eu não tinha, pensava que era assim mesmo, sabe? Mas o moço lá do banco me disse que agora eu tenho que pensar no meu futuro, pra não acabar mais endividado do que quando eu era pobre...

 

-Seiya Augusto, ta falando sério? Você tem dinheiro no banco?

 

-Tenho, ara. To me abrindo procê, _señorita_ Carla, porque eu lhe tenho confiança. Ce num vai sair ai, berrando pra Deus e o mundo, nem vai ficar me pedindo emprestado até acabar. Tem muita gente chupim nesse mundo. Foi o que o rapaz do banco me disse...

 

-Olhe, Seiya. Eu agradeço muito sua confiança. Vou te dar dois conselhos imediatos. O primeiro é, invista na sua educação. Adquirindo um pouco de sabedoria dos livros, você vai abrir seus horizontes e vai poder julgar os outros melhor, não dependendo do pensamento de ninguém. O segundo... Compre o Haras.

 

-Comprar o Haras? Mas onde o patrão Ikki e o patrãozinho Shun vão morar, Santo Deus?

 

-Aí que ta. O patrão Ikki está vendendo os melhores cavalos pra tentar pagar umas dividas, mas os boatos dizem que já não adianta mais. Se alguém que goste daqui não comprar, o Haras vai acabar.

 

-Minha Nossa Senhora? Ta acontecendo isso mesmo? Pois eu num vou deixar. Vou falar com eles agora mesmo.

 

-NÃO, Seiya! O patrão Ikki não presta. Ele vai tirar seu dinheiro, vai salvar o rabo dele e vai continuar tudo do jeito que está. Eu vou ver se eu descubro quem são os verdadeiros credores do Haras e nós vamos negociar com eles diretamente.

 

-A _señorita_ é tão inteligente, _señorita_ Carla Elektra. – Seiya Augusto se levantou e foi se chegando perto dela.

 

-Você já disse isso, Seiya Augusto.

 

-E que eu gosto muito de mulher inteligente?

 

-Ai, ai, ai, eu já conheço tua fama, tigrão.

-Pois eu posso num ser o cara mais inteligente do praneta, mas vou lhe fazer uma boa proposta. Fica comigo. Com a sua esperteza e com meu dinheiro, a gente vamos dominar o mundo. Que tal?

 

-Parece fala de um vilão canastrão de quinta. Mas eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer mesmo. Sócios? – Carla estendeu a mão.

 

-Sócios. – Seiya puxou a mão com força, agarrou o corpo que bateu no seu peito e tascou um beijo na moça de tirar o fôlego.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: IIIIIIIIIIIIIraaaaa, segura, peão. Dá-lhe Seiya!! A coisa tende a piorar... Penélope Maria, mafiosa!! No capítulo que vem, o Shiryu ou ... ou sai da moita...


	13. As mulheres comandam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agora os traídos querem vingança. Penélope já é quase uma mafiosa completa. O palco está armado para a decisão final.

**CAPITULO 13 – AS MULHERES COMANDAM!!**

 

Conforme dissera a Seiya Augusto, Carla Electra foi se informar melhor sobre os credores do Haras. Marcou uma reunião com Penélope Maria e tiveram uma conversa produtiva. As duas chegaram a um acordo em que o Haras ficaria em nome do Seiya e este seria o sócio majoritário.

 

A notícia da compra do Haras pelo Seiya Augusto caiu como uma bomba sobre Ikki Manuel. O mais difícil foi explicar para Shun Daniel que eles tinham perdido o Haras por causa de dívidas de jogo e agora iriam ser despejados. Ikki chegou a não muito sutilmente ameaçar Seiya, mas Penélope já estava mais do que preparada para tal atitude: entrou no Haras com os gêmeos.

 

-O que veio fazer aqui, sua vagabunda?

 

-HA! Essa é boa. Você que apronta e eu que sou vagabunda? Vim garantir sua saída da minha propriedade.

 

-Sua propriedade?

 

-Sim, querido. Seiya Augusto é meu testa de ferro, mas a dona sou eu. Portanto, _arrivederci_ , como se diz na minha terra. _Adios, sayonara_. Pegue suas trouxas e suma. Desapareça do planeta, se possível. Nem pense em ameaçar Seiya Augusto de novo. Não vai ser bom pra SUA saúde.

 

Essa última frase arrancou um sorriso de Saga Valentim e Kanon Vicente e provocou arrepios em Ikki Manuel.

 

Seiya, entretanto, foi conversar com o patrãozinho mais novo:

 

-A dona Penélope ta coberta de razão por alguns motivos, mas eu não queria por o patrãozinho na rua. Se o _señor_ quiser, eu falo pra ela que preciso de um veterinário de confiança aqui e o _señor_ fica.

 

-Muita bondade de sua parte, Seiya Augusto. Mas eu não quero dever nada para aquela mulher. Apenas gostaria de ficar em sua casa uns dias até ajeitar um lugar pra ficar. Com meu irmão, impossível.

 

-Claro, patrão Shun.

 

-Eu já não sou mais seu patrão, Seiya Augusto. Aliás, se eu aceitasse seu emprego de veterinário, quem ia ser meu patrão era _usted_ , já pensou?

 

- _Madre de Dios_! E num era que ia ser mesmo? Ah, mas, sabe, eu não ia ser um patrão chato... Eu vou me esforçar por ser bom com meus empregados, ser justo igual ao patrãozinho Shun.

 

Enquanto isso, em outra parte da cidade, Shiryu tenta por Giovanna Andréia contra a parede.

 

-Eu só estou perguntando aonde tanto você vai escondida. Se você ficou tão nervosa, é porque alguma coisa tem.

 

-A coisa que tem é que você está desconfiando de mim, que nunca lhe deu motivos pra isso e ta me magoando. _Cáspita_ , se eu tivesse mesmo lhe enganando, teria umas duzentas respostas engatilhadas só pra isso. Se eu não tenho, é porque eu não estou. Apenas não acho que lhe devo dar satisfação de tudo que eu faço, porca miséria. Só me faltava essa! –e saiu, ofendida pra dentro de casa.

 

-Aí tem coisa...

 

-Patrão, _excusateme,_ mas não procure pelo em ovo... – Dohko passou em direção à cozinha. – Às vezes a gente bota tudo a perder por picuinhas. E igual à dona Giovanna, não se encontra em todas esquinas por aí.

 

-Vá cuidar de suas massas, enxerido! Só me faltava essa agora...

 

Nielle continuava deprimida, mesmo o médico afirmando que era uma questão de tempo, repouso e depois fisioterapia para que ela voltasse a andar. Quando chegou o dia de ter alta, Lucrecia deu um verdadeiro chilique por ter que sair numa cadeira de rodas do hospital. Mas Camus Lourenço tinha ido buscá-la.

 

-Me deixa, você também. Não preciso da piedade de ninguém, muito menos da sua, _impiastro!_

 

-Bom, se está furiosa, é porque já está melhor. E a última coisa que você vai ter de mim será piedade. O que eu vou te oferecer, você vai descobrir por si só, _señorita_. Por enquanto, vou levá-la até o carro de uma maneira senão confortável, pelo menos confortadora.

 

E pegou com cuidado Nielle Lucrecia nos braços, apertando bem junto ao peito, para que balançasse o mínimo. Benito Aioros sacudiu a cabeça, mas os seguiu sorrindo. Quem sabe a avoada agora criava juízo?

 

Graça Aparecida ligou procurando Shun Daniel e marcaram um encontro. Ele revelou a ela que havia perdido tudo e a moça se rebelou:

 

-É mentira! Só pode ser um plano pra você não se casar comigo. Daí desmanchamos o noivado e daqui alguns meses você “milagrosamente” recupera tudo.

 

-Por _Dios, mujer_! Acha que eu faria isso? Mas que obsessão em se casar, _caramba_!

 

-Pois você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente. Eu vou continuar sendo sua noiva até você recuperar tudo.

 

-Pode levar uma vida...

 

-Pode levar uma eternidade, mas você vai se casar comigo.

 

-Com todo o apoio que você está demonstrando num momento como este, acho meio difícil.

 

-Não ouse desmanchar o noivado, senão eu entro com um processo e peço indenização!

 

-Pois quer saber? Peça! Mas procure seus advogados HOJE! Eu vendo até a roupa do corpo pra ficar livre de você. AH! Passe muito bem e seja feliz! – e num rompante, Shun Daniel se levantou da mesa, deixando uma ex-noiva de boca aberta.

 

Não houve lágrimas, nem ameaças, nada que fizesse Shun Daniel voltar atrás. Ele foi conversar com o pai de Graça Aparecida e explicou toda a situação. O senhor Silva y Silva não ficou nada feliz em saber das coisas, mas concordou que Shun Daniel não era mais um bom partido para sua filha. E o expulsou educadamente da sua casa.

 

Graça então foi se aliar ao Ikki Manuel, que considerava seu irmão um traidor. Aliás, Ikki considerava o mundo uma grande conspiração cósmica contra sua pessoa e todos que o habitavam uns traidores. Mas ele se vingaria.

 

Depois daquele beijo na varanda, Afrodite Guillermo andou mais arredio do que nunca. Mais reservado, quase não saía da sombra de sua patroa, não permitindo um minuto de aproximação do mordomo. Mas Shura queria esclarecer umas coisas e reunindo coragem, um dia pediu licença à própria Pipe Magdalena.

 

- _Señora_ , eu sinto muitíssimo, mas do jeito que ta, não dá.

 

-Concordo. Você é um homem bom, Shura. Tente consertar a burrada que fez, com o mínimo de estrago. Não o faça sofrer mais. – passou a mão pelos longos cabelos do secretário. – _Asculta_ primeiro, _carino._ Pra doer de uma vez só.

 

-Você acha mesmo necessário vir aqui pra dar um pé na minha bunda?

 

-Acho. Não pra dar um pé na sua bunda, mas pra justificar aquele beijo.

 

-Não sei o que é pior...

 

-Afrodite! _Yo_ não planejei nada... _Bueno_ , não planejei desse modo... _Si_ , eu esperava provocar ciúmes em Shina, mas nada saiu como eu queria. Sinceramente? Agora eu nem quero mais nada com ela. Não... não vou dizer que estou perdidamente apaixonado por você... mas também não queria que a nossa amizade terminasse aqui, de um modo desastroso. Você é um ótimo amigo, uma boa companhia pra sair.

 

-Agradeço por você ser sincero... Também gosto da sua companhia, gosto de conversar com você... Eu estava morrendo de medo das conseqüências desastrosas daquele beijo... Foi bom, mas eu não queria que as coisas entre nós mudassem radicalmente. Dificilmente um relacionamento intenso termina bem.

 

-Amigos, então? – Shura estendeu a mão.

 

-Por que não? Eu já me acostumei com a sua companhia... – Afrodite Guillermo apertou, já preparado para a brincadeira do outro.

 

Shura tentou, pela enésima vez, espremer a mão delicada na sua grande e calosa, sem sucesso de novo. Sorriram. Poderia até ser bom, mas tem coisas que não se precisa experimentar pra saber que não vai dar certo.

 

_**Alguns meses depois...** _

 

Camus Lourenço está sorrindo à toa, com o sucesso de sua floricultura. Um pouco mais complicado é dobrar a sempre durona Nielle Lucrecia, que odeia fazer fisioterapia. Mas ele sempre gostou de um desafio e ela já não xinga tanto ao vê-lo. Como Nielle já está livre dos coletes cervical e lombar e se movimentando melhor, está um pouco mais otimista.

 

Os olhos da malvada brilhavam ao ver a barriga de seis meses de sua irmã. Nielle daria um braço pra saber quem é o santo autor do milagre, mas Penélope mudou muito. A irmã vive com a mãe, pra baixo e pra cima, se inteirando dos “negócios”.

 

“Família de amazonas. O único macho da família prefere ficar metido no meio das massas, na cozinha, enquanto a mulherada manda e desmanda. Coisa incrível, mesmo...” –ria Nielle, enquanto assistia TV, deitada confortavelmente no sofá.

 

Seu olhar se volta novamente para o vaso de rosas amarelas e laranjas no canto da sala.

 

-Se ele pensa que eu sou mulher de me derreter com florzinhas e presentinhos... Vai morrer esperando.

 

Muitos chás com pãezinhos de cenoura depois, Salvador Hyoga parou de tentar se convencer que só sente carinho pela noviça Adamantina. Ele já se confessou com o Padre Júlio, se sentindo muito culpado por tentar tirar uma ovelhinha do rebanho do Senhor, mas o padre, bem moderninho, disse a ele que o rebanho do Senhor é grande, e há várias maneiras de o servir, sem ser debaixo dos Seus olhos.

 

-Apenas não a engane ou magoe.

 

-Sim, senhor! Minhas intenções são as melhores possíveis.

 

Não só os olhos de Nielle brilharam ao ver a barriga da irmã. Por outros motivos, e piores, outros pares de olhos também brilharam ao ver a “vagabunda ladra de noivos” de barriga. Graça Aparecida correu contar ao Ikki que sua ex-noiva e atual carrasca estava prenha. Ele urrou de raiva, saiu esmurrando paredes e jurou mais um pouco de vingança.

 

-Aquele bilhete anônimo! Alguém tentou me avisar antes que eu estava sendo traído. Mas quem me avisaria? Maldita, vai se arrepender de me fazer corno.

 

E o ex-milionário remoia seus planos de vingança. A começar pelo próprio Shaka, o Virgem. Depois pegaria aquelas vagabundas, torturando as filhas de Pipe Magdalena na sua frente, para a desgraçada sofrer mais. Depois mataria com requintes de crueldade aquele veado guarda costas. Quando Pipe estivesse de joelhos, exausta de tanto sofrimento, ele ainda a violentaria e depois a mataria. Depois de alguns meses se divertindo com ela, claro.

 

Graça Aparecida já não tinha tantos planos maquiavélicos e megalomaníacos assim. Bastava empurrar aquela vagabunda de alguma ponte pra que Penélope caísse em algum abismo e se esborrachasse com barriga e tudo, que já estava bom. Ela tinha cem por cento de certeza que aquele filho era do Shun Daniel e que a vaca italiana havia seduzido e virado a cabeça do seu noivo... Os homens eram todos tontos, não via esse bobalhão do seu lado? Nem havia acreditado na carta anônima que ela mesmo tinha escrito, há meses atrás. Como ele não tinha dado crédito nem tomado uma atitude, cabia a ela tomar.

 

-Ikki Manuel, quando vamos dar um jeito naquela sua ex-noiva do nariz empinado?

 

-Logo, logo... eu a estou seguindo, assim que tiver uma brecha, eu vou dar um jeito na situação. Mato a vagabunda, a cria, me livro dos chifres e pego o haras de volta.

 

-Pega o haras de volta?

 

-Claro. Sem a arrogância da Penélope, o Seiya Augusto não vai ter coragem de me enfrentar. Ele ta no meu bolso...

 

“Se ele pega o haras de volta, o Shun volta pra mim...”

 

Um dia, Enrico Shiryu seguiu Giovanna Andréia pra ver “aonde diabos essa mulher vai”. Viu quando ela entrou num bar e se sentou à mesa de um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros. Mais surpreso ficou quando sua irmã Penélope se sentou logo depois. Shiryu podia estar longe dos negócios da família, mas sabia reconhecer guarda-costas mafiosos quando os via, e acompanhando a mesa dos três havia vários.

 

-Minha irmã eu imagino o que esteja fazendo, mas minha mulher... Vou apertá-la mais tarde pra me explicar de uma vez que tanto segredo é esse.

 

Ao se virar para sair, Shiryu esbarrou numa mulher baixinha que estava entrando. Pediu desculpas automaticamente, mas não recebeu resposta alguma. Um sexto sentido já embutido nos seus genes fez com que ele parasse e ficasse olhando o trajeto da mulher, que parecia ir direto para a mesa dos três.

 

A baixinha era Graça Aparecida, disposta a tudo para recuperar seu Shun Daniel. Inclusive a matar Penélope Maria na frente dos guarda costas. Com um colete à prova de balas e uma arma escondida na manga do casaco, ela achava que estava mais do que preparada.

 

Enrico Shiryu voltou então para dentro do bar, se aproximando mais do que furtivamente de todos. Ele não conhecia os guarda costas, mas eles o conheciam. E olharam para ele, que fez um sinal indicando Graça que começara a falar, enquanto se aproximava:

 

-Se divertindo com outros homens, sua vagabunda ladra de noivos? Está dando em cima de outro na frente da mulher dele, ou essazinha aí é a sua cafetina?

 

Shaka, o Virgem, só olhou de relance para quem ousava se dirigir tão afrontosas palavras à sua amiga. Mas Saga Valentim e Miro Roberto já tinham se levantado para tirar a intrusa bocuda do bar. Enrico Shiryu fez um esforço maior pra chegar perto. Quem, em sã consciência, ameaçava uma chefe da Máfia diante de seus guarda costas? Só uma maluca e malucos sempre são perigosos. Sua irmã e sua mulher podiam sair feridas, se houvesse um confronto direto.

 

-Não desistiu ainda, Graça Aparecida? Some da minha frente, sua doida. Eu não estou interessada no seu noivo. Quem é o pai do meu filho só interessa a mim e a ele.

 

-Ele me deixou!! E por sua causa!!

 

-Ah, sim? Ou por SUA causa mesmo? Você é uma criatura insuportável, mulher! – Penélope se virou, os olhos faiscando. – Vê se desaparece daqui, não está vendo que estamos ocupados?

 

-Só vai levar um minuto. – E Graça estendeu o braço, a arma deslizando direto para a mão. – E depois você pode ir para o inferno. Meu Shun Daniel volta pra mim, o Haras para o Ikki e o mundo volta a ser perfeito.

 

Um minuto foi mais do que suficiente. Miro Roberto atirou no coração da Graça, que estava de colete. Não matou, mas o coice do tiro desequilibrou a baixinha, que atirou caindo. A bala passou por Penélope e ia acertar Giovanna Andréia. Enrico Shiryu gritou, já vendo a esposa morta, mas no reflexo provocado pelo seu grito, Shaka levantou e se pôs na frente da mulher. Os gêmeos foram igualmente reflexivos. Saga Valentim atirou na mão de Graça Aparecida e Kanon Vicente em sua cabeça.

 

Saldo do minuto: uma morta, uma grávida passando mal e um ferido em estado grave.

 

Todo o bar se mobilizou então, chamando várias ambulâncias e a polícia. Enrico Shiryu conseguiu chegar à mesa, tomando as providências. Pediu ao Saga que colocasse sua irmã recostada em si e a amparasse, enquanto orientava Giovanna Andréia a apertar o ombro de Shaka, para tentar estancar a hemorragia.

 

-Quem é ele, me parece conhecido...

 

-Não é possível que você não saiba quem ele é! – gritou Giovanna. – Pois ele é...

 

Shaka ergueu um dedo e colocou nos lábios da mulher, enquanto sorria. E pronunciou baixinho:

 

-Tenma kofuku!

 

Enrico Shiryu sentiu uma vertigem excepcional, um enjôo fortíssimo enquanto tudo voltava à sua memória. Se lembrou de como era inseparável do loiro, das brincadeiras, das brigas, de como eles infernizavam a vida das irmãs. E da última vez que se viram, depois do velório do pai, Carlo, quando foram levados para o hipnotizador. Shiryu não deveria se lembrar do irmão gêmeo, para que não sofresse tanto com a separação, já que não queria nada com a “ _famiglia_ ” e alguém precisava tocar os negócios do pai. Um dia, quando estivesse mais preparado, era só pronunciar algumas palavras especiais e tudo voltaria. Penélope achava que o tempo certo era agora, quando Pipe ia voltar para a Itália e os irmãos deveriam assumir os negócios na cidade de vez. Shaka havia concordado e eles estavam discutindo com Giovanna Andréia como armar o reencontro.

 

_-Mio fratello! Mio gemello_ ! Shaka Vittório!!

 

-Continua o mesmo chorão de sempre, Enrico.

-Não me deixe agora, _fratello mio_. Passamos muito tempo separados...

 

-Pois é, seu merdinha. Você sempre foi o queridinho da _mamma_ , mas ela e Andréia sempre me deixavam a par de tudo que você fazia.

 

-Eu sou mesmo o queridinho da _mamma_. Mas eu não vou ser mais. Eu tenho fugido das minhas responsabilidades e posto minha família em perigo por causa disso.

 

-Hiii, não vai querer dar uma de durão agora, que você não vai virar um bad boy do dia pra noite. Penélope é mais macho que você, dentro da _famiglia_. Mas vai ser bom vê-lo sem precisar de intermediário e sem que você tenha nojo da gente.

 

Pipe Magdalena chegou ao hospital furiosa.

 

- _Per la Madonna_! Será possível que eu não vou sair da merda desse hospital nunca mais? Toda hora tem um filho meu internado aqui.

 

-Boa noite pra senhora também, _mamma_. Vittorio já está foi operado e está fora de perigo.

 

- _Grazie, Dio_. O que será que _quella ragazza_ estava pensando quando resolveu invadir o bar e atacar sua irmã?

 

-Devia ter assistido muito filme e achado que era fácil peitar a máfia só com um colete à prova de balas.

 

-Tsc, _poverella_. Mas ela era cúmplice do Ikki Manuel, certo?

 

-Mandei os gêmeos perguntarem pra ele, sabe? Só pra tirar a cisma.

 

-Bem pensado, _carino mio_. Prudência e canja de galinha nunca são demais. E sua irmã?

 

-O médico disse que foi só o susto. Um pouco de repouso e ela agüenta segurar o neném até o tempo certo. _Mamma_ , você me acha um frouxo?

 

-Não, Rico. Mas eu procurei respeitar seus desejos a todo custo. Se você não queria se envolver com os negócios da _famiglia_ , eu precisava de alguém que quisesse. Eu imaginava que ver seu irmão gêmeo metido nisso até a medula iria ser muito difícil pra você, por isso armei tudo. Você é meu gêniozinho, quem mais sabe fazer uma _lasagna_ do jeitinho que eu gosto?

 

- _Mamma,_ você é uma viciada em lasanha.

 

-HEH, eu sou italiana nascida lá, dá licença?

 

-Aliás, quando você vai?

 

-Assim que o bebê da Penélope nascer. O Shaka Vittorio já vai estar bom, talvez até Nielle esteja andando. Quero deixar aqui funcionando como um reloginho.

 

-Do jeito que a senhora, parece até que não vai voltar mais.

 

-Sabe, Rico, há essa possibilidade. Se seu _nonno_ mandou me chamar de volta, é porque a situação por lá voltou à mesma merda de quando seu pai saiu.

 

-Quem ouve a senhora falar assim, até parece que é uma assassina fria e sem compaixão.

 

-E eu sou mesmo! – Pipe Magdalena riu. – Vocês são meus filhos. Só conhecem meu lado _mamma_. O lado psicopata eu reservo só pra quem merece...

 

Shun Daniel ficou sabendo de toda a confusão. Foi ao enterro de Graça Aparecida, mas não ficou por perto, sabendo que era _persona non grata_. Depois, num impulso, foi ao hospital, saber de Penélope. Encontrou a mãe, saindo.

 

-Você deve ser o irmão do Ikki Manuel.

 

-Sim, _señora_ , seu eu. A senhora é...

 

-A mãe da Penélope.

 

-E como ela está?

 

-Entre e veja você mesmo. Afinal, apesar do que andaram dizendo, minha filha não é nenhuma vagabunda e se deitou com um homem só na vida, o pai desse filho. – e passando a mão pelo rosto de Shun Daniel, foi embora, deixando ele mesmo processar a informação e tirar suas próprias conclusões.

 

Penélope Maria olhava para as flores que seu futuro cunhado (“ah, sim, Camus Lourenço vai conseguir” pensava ela) havia trazido e sorria, pensando em sua irmã, tão dependente do florista, agora. Nielle Lucrecia mandava, falava alto e era rude com ele, mas os olhos dela brilhavam quando Camus chegava. E ele sempre tinha uma resposta mansa e um jeitinho suave de dobrá-la sem que ela percebesse. Com o romantismo na cabeça, nem percebeu que Shun pediu licença e se aproximou da cama, até que se viu olhando para os seus grandes olhos verdes.

 

-Shun Daniel?

 

-Olá, como tem passado?

 

-Já estive melhor...

 

-Soube... bem, Graça está morta e meu irmão sumiu, com medo dos seus guarda-costas.

 

-Sinto muito, mas Graça insinuou que era cúmplice dele, que ele tinha mandado ela me matar. Se ele não mandou ele sabia. Meu irmão quase morreu. Se a bala pega um pouco mais pro lado, rasgava o caminho da aorta.

 

-Horrível. Situação medonha. Nada do que disser vai salvar o Ikki Manuel, certo?

 

-Não. Meus irmãos e minha mãe querem eliminá-lo para servir de exemplo. E porque ele pode tentar de novo. Até contra o bebê agora.

 

-Esse bebê... é meu, não é?

 

-Já não bastou a sua falecida ex-noiva me perseguir com essa história, você também vai encanar com isso agora?

 

-Sua mãe me disse que... esse bebê é filho do único homem da sua vida. Eu fui o primeiro... e acho que fui o único...

 

-Por que minha mãe não foi pra Itália ainda? Já sei, ela quer vingança porque eu vou transformá-la em avó!!

 

-Penélope, eu consigo entender toda sua revolta comigo e com a minha família. Mas não seja egoísta. Eu perdi tudo. Minha casa, meu patrimônio, meu irmão... tudo o que eu tinha agora está em suas mãos. E em suas mãos está meu futuro... Se você quiser mesmo, meu coração também está. Acho que sempre esteve...

 

Penélope ficou olhando para o rosto de Shun Daniel, pesando aquelas palavras... E enquanto ela pensava, os olhos verdes foram ficando maiores, maiores, até que eles se fecharam, enquanto os lábios se uniam...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: No próximo, o final. Hora dos casais serem formados e de Pipe Magdalena voltar pra Itália. Finalmente vai ser revelado porque o Mu não fez parte da novela desde o começo. Agora o making of – este capítulo saiu de uma conversa no MSN em 2004 de que o Shiryu e o Shaka eram irmãos gêmeos mas o Shaka pintava o cabelo de loiro. Foi a partir dessa idéia engraçada e maluca que eu criei toda a novela. Nunca subestime o poder de uma conversa via Messenger. 18/01/2008.


	14. Ultimo capítulo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E para fechar a história, um final a la filme de máfia, porque novela mexicana acaba muito certinho, não é mesmo?

**A DOR DE UMA TRAIÇÃO**

**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO**

 

Penélope e Shun Daniel não tiveram pressa em se casar. Primeiro veio o filho, um garoto a quem chamaram de Carlo Giuseppe, um belo moreno com os olhos verdes do pai. Depois que a nova _mamma_ estava recuperada e pronta para o stress da cerimônia, começaram os preparativos...

 

Camus Lourenço, totalmente à vontade na família, enfeitou a igreja. Nielle tinha ainda a ilusão que mandava naquele namoro, mas a doçura do rapaz sempre dava a última palavra.

 

Shun sentia um pouco a falta do irmão, mas na noite anterior ao seu casamento, se decidiu por não pensar mais nele:

 

“Vão me acusar de muita coisa, a começar por ser um vendido à Máfia. Mas desde o começo, desde a morte de nossos pais, Ikki Manuel se tornou um estranho pra mim. Um estranho mau caráter, viciado em jogo, que não se preocupou nem um pouco comigo. Dilapidou a fortuna de nossos pais, perdeu o Haras, ia salvar tudo com um golpe do baú. Sempre egoísta, chegou a tramar contra a vida do meu filho e da sua ex-noiva. Acredito que teve um fim trágico, porque ninguém teria sossego com ele vivo, nos ameaçando constantemente. Sinto muitíssimo por ele, mas aprendi nesse tempo de convivência com a família da minha mulher que o mais importante são os laços de confiança que a gente forma, que somos mesmo capazes de tudo pra defender nossos amados – olho para o rostinho de meu filho e sei que faria qualquer coisa por ele – e que o mundo não é preto e branco. É cinza e em várias tonalidades. Todos temos nossas sombras interiores. Quem sou eu pra julgar a Pipe Magdalena, por ser uma _mamma_ feroz pra defender suas crias? Descanse em paz, Ikki”.

 

Pipe encarou por uns instantes o casal feliz que cortava o bolo e pensou no irmão do noivo, agraciado por botas de cimento no fundo de algum rio – cortesia de Saga e Kanon – e suspirou. Certas coisas deveriam ser diferentes... O neto se mexeu em seu colo e ela sorriu:

 

- _Ma che cosa piu bella della nonna_.  Quem poderia pensar em fazer mal a você, Carlito, han? Teria que se ver com a _nonna_ e seus tios. – beijou a testinha. – E com _tuo pappa_ também, que por trás daquela _faccia_ bonitinha, tem uma fera escondida.

 

Penélope Maria e Shun Daniel adiaram a lua de mel até depois da partida da matriarca. Afrodite foi ao seu salão de beleza favorito se despedir. A dona do salão reclamou:

 

-Mas como assim, ir embora pra Itália?

 

-Minha patroa vai, eu vou com ela.

 

-Ô seu veadinho, vê se escreve, hein? Vamos sentir muito a sua falta...

 

-Sim, Mariana Sukhi. Não vou perder o contato com vocês. Quero saber de todas as fofocas daqui... e te conto os podres de lá... – riu o rapaz. – Vou ligar para o Shura vir me buscar. Não vou estragar minhas novas unhas dirigindo...

 

-Aquele seu amigo é de fechar o comércio, querido. Que pena que vocês não deram certo...

 

-Ele é apenas isso, meu amigo. Mas...como ele é hetero, você bem que podia investir nele, ne, bela?

 

-Bem que eu podia, ne?

 

-Sim, já que eu vou embora, ele vai precisar de companhia...

 

Mariana Sukhi e Afrodite Guillermo ficaram se olhando, primeiro com um sorriso malicioso depois caíram na gargalhada. Shura nem imaginava que estava com seus dias de solteiro contados...

 

Salvador Hyoga veio até a floricultura do amigo Camus Lourenço para contar do noivado com Adamantina Heloísa. Ele estava muito feliz com a ex-noviça e achava que Camus afinal era a pessoa certa para domar a Nielle Lucrecia.

 

-Seja feliz, meu amigo.

 

-Você também. Veja bem como são as coisas... Se eu não tivesse brigado com Nielle, nunca teria conhecido Adamantina... E posso garantir que Ada tem muito mais meu jeito...

 

Camus apenas sorriu. Salvador Hyoga era mesmo ingênuo e romântico demais, pra entrar pra uma _famiglia_ como a de sua namorada. Shun Daniel se adaptou muito rápido. Ele também. Alguns já têm espectros dentro de si...

 

Pipe Magdalena olhou para seu quarto pela última vez. Shaka e Penélope tomariam conta de tudo dali por diante... Saga Valentim e Kanon Vicente estariam atentos, contando com Dohko e Aldebaran. Shiryu já estava com os olhos abertos... Camus Lourenço era de confiança, muito mais que apenas um florista. Shun Daniel poderia virar o diabo se alguém ameaçasse o filho.

 

-Sim, tudo vai estar tranqüilo...

 

Passou pela biblioteca, se despedindo dos retratos familiares. Carlo e ela inaugurando a casa, um retrato de Asterion Alberto, o guarda costas de “Maschera di Morte”, morreu com ele, cão de guarda fiel até o fim. As ‘crianças’ em suas diversas fases.

 

Foi para a cozinha, dizer ‘ciao’ às empregadas. Shina Regina se conformou com a deserção de Shura e resolveu namorar o vigia da guarita. Marin Amélia ia se casar com o namorado de infância, irmão do Benito Aioros.

 

-Crianças, se cuidem. Aioros, juízo, hein?

 

-Sim, patroa. Faça uma boa viagem.

 

-Eu escreverei para vocês. Marin, me mantenha informada, ok?

 

-Pode deixar, _señora_. Mas venha nos visitar também, sim?

 

-Vai depender da situação por lá. Não prometo nada, querida. _Adios. Arrivederci._

 

Os carros já estavam na porta para o adeus no cais do porto. Pipe resolveu ir de navio, para descansar um pouco antes do stress na Itália. Miro Roberto resolveu ir com ela, pra rever uns parentes e se inteirar da situação, para o patrão Shaka. Pietro Antonio, irmão de Carlo, veio da Itália buscar a cunhada.

 

E teve uma atração forte pelo secretário dela. Agora mesmo, estava ajudando Afrodite Guillermo a subir as escadas do navio.

 

-Coisa incrível! Meu cunhado mais novo é um mafioso gay... – Pipe ria abraçada ao Enrico Shiryu.

 

-Acho que _mio zio_ continua sendo perigoso... Ele tem um sorriso assim... enganosamente simpático, como o seu e o do _pappa_ Carlo.

 

-Enrico, como você fala assim da sua mãe?

 

-Ah, _mamma_ , você é um doce de pessoa, quando não pisam nos seus calos – também conhecidos como filhos.

 

-Vou morrer de saudades...

 

-Você ta indo pra terra da _lasagna_... – riu ele, pra disfarçar.

 

- _Grazie_ por me lembrar. – Pipe abraçou Nielle, depois Camus. – Por favor, não se matem. Quando resolverem me dar netos, me avisem.

 

-Não vai ser nesse século. – Nielle torceu o nariz.

 

-Eu viverei muito ainda. Italianos duram mais que cem anos.

 

- _Mamma_ , se cuida. Cuidado com os italianos atrevidos por lá. Vê meu tio? Nem bem chegou, já derrubou o Afrodite. Milo Roberto, de olho na minha mãe, ta?

 

-Shaka, deixa de ser ciumento. Eu nasci lá, sei como eles são. Piores que esses espanhóis metidos a gostosos, não há. Agora deixa eu dar um beijão no meu netinho, coisa mais rica da _nonna_.

 

-Mas a sério, agora, _mamma_ , se cuida. Queremos você de volta.

 

- _Si, si_ , parece que eu sou a caçula da família, não a _mamma_ , porca miséria. Que filhos mais ranzinzas eu criei, _per la Madonna_.

 

Depois das despedidas, abraços, beijos, choros, conselhos, os passageiros foram se instalar nas cabines. Afrodite e Pietro já quiseram ir para a piscina e arrastaram Milo Roberto e Pipe com eles. Um simpático rapaz de cabelos ruivos acenou para Pietro.

 

-Kirion! O que você está fazendo aqui?

 

-Estivemos passando uns dias em Cancun, agora vamos pra casa de navio. Coisas do meu pai. E você?

 

-Vim buscar minha cunhada, meu pai quer muito vê-la. Pipe Magdalena, Kirion Andropoulos. A mãe dele era Bárbara Fellini, se casou com um Andropoulos.

 

-Murilio Andréas Andropoulos?

 

-Sim, conhece meu pai?

 

-Só de nome.

 

-Pois, por favor, conheça o homem em carne e osso. – disse uma voz agradável por trás deles. – Permita que eu me apresente, senhora Di Angelis?

 

Pipe se virou para encontrar com um homem alto, corpo esguio, olhar violeta, o mesmo sorriso simpático e felino característico a quem guarda segredos na vida particular. Sorriu igual e foi reconhecida. Se cumprimentaram e Murilio lhe estendeu o braço, acompanhando-a para o bar. Milo Roberto riu:

 

-Meu patrão estava preocupado com os italianos, se esqueceu dos gregos.

 

-Fica de olho, Milo Roberto.

 

-Sim, mas nem eu sou louco de ficar de olho muito de perto. Se o senhor Andropoulos não me capa, minha senhora é capaz de.

 

-Meu pai tem alguns problemas com a Máfia italiana, por causa da morte da minha mãe. Os italianos são bem bairristas, não gostam de serem comandados por um estrangeiro...

 

Afrodite Guillermo olhou para o namorado, que retribuiu com um sorriso.

 

-Pois é. Uma união ali seria bem conveniente... meu pai também ia gostar... e já ouvi dizer que minha cunhadinha é meio mandona...

 

-Meu pai parece manso. Mas ele é capaz de explodir estrelas se ficar bravo.

-Tá ficando cada vez mais interessante...

 

-Se ta...

 

-Senhora Di Angelis...

 

-Por favor, senhor Andropoulos, me chame de Pipe. Esse ‘senhora’ me faz me sentir muito minha mãe.

 

-Se você me chamar de Mu, somente...

 

-Meu sogro quer seu território, então?

 

-Italianos gostam de manter as coisas entre eles. Eu gosto de expandir limites. Do que **você** gosta, Pipe?

 

-Eu? Gosto de manter as coisas em ordem. Mas não tenho medo de experimentar coisas novas. Um dia provei comida grega e gostei.

 

\- Faço um espetinho de cordeiro com molho de iogurte e hortelã que é um manjar dos deuses.

 

-Quer me conquistar pelo estômago, Mu?

 

-Algumas pessoas acham que começar pela cama primeiro é muito atrevimento.

 

-Não conheci homem algum depois do meu marido. Sempre achei o Carlo o suprasumo do espécime masculino.

 

-Por favor, permita-me encarar a concorrência e provar a superioridade do homem grego na arte do amor. Afinal, nós temos Afrodite e Eros no currículo.

 

-Por que será que eu acho que vamos nos dar muito bem?

 

-Tenho essa mesma impressão. – Mu ergueu a taça de vinho – À nossa parceria...

 

-Sim, à nossa parceria... talvez eu devesse começar a aprender russo.

 

-Eu já sei um pouco. Acho que ambição é uma qualidade excelente num empreendimento.

 

-É. Nós temos tudo pra conquistar o mundo.

 

-Minha cabine ou a sua?

 

Os rapazes viraram a cabeça, disfarçando, quando o casal se levantou para voltar para as cabines. Depois bateram os copos de bebidas. Fusões, planos, arranjos se arrumavam todos os dias. Acordos se faziam e se quebravam, dependendo do grau de confiança. Traições eram comuns, mas sempre se pensava num bem maior e beneficiário a todos. O futuro sempre era incerto, mas nunca se permitia que ficasse somente nas mãos do destino. O mais forte sempre tinha a última palavra, mas o mais inteligente é quem decidia tudo.

 

Ninguém nunca pode precisar com exatidão os papéis de Pipe Magdalena e Murilio Andropoulos em suas _famiglias_. A união dos dois trouxe paz entre a Itália e a Grécia, apesar de eles nunca terem conseguido conquistar a Máfia Russa. Foram felizes até a morte, anos depois, numa esquina de Atenas, onde faleceram num acidente de carro. Fatalidade ou forjado? Quem poderia dizer, num mundo onde prevalece a dor de uma traição?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Obrigada a quem teve a paciência de esperar e acompanhou até aqui. Eu fiquei todo esse tempo entre o capitulo anterior e este tentando justificar o comportamento do Shun, que sabia que iam ‘dar um jeito’ no seu irmão e mesmo assim ele ia casar com a Penélope. Enfim... Foi divertido depois entremear a novela com citações de CDZ. 19/05/2008.


End file.
